Times are Changing
by Lily21
Summary: Chapter 7 is up!Charmed, Angel, and Hogwarts are all part of the supernatural world, so why not put them in a story together? This year has many suprises as Hermione develops powers, Harry develops a crush, and the looming threat of Voldemort draws near.
1. Powers?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, J.K. Rowling does.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was summer at Hermione's house and the fight with her dad was growing even more intense.  
  
"I cant believe you would think that!" Hermione shouted.  
  
"Im just trying to protect you!" he yelled back.  
  
"Protect me! All you've been saying all summer was how Harry is so dangerous and how I should stay away from Him."  
  
"You're misunderstanding," he said calmly . "I'm just trying to point out he's in a dangerous position, with all the death people after him", Hermione rolled her eyes at the way her father miss said wizarding terms. You might get hurt. Maybe its better if you were a little more careful around him, especially what happened last year—  
  
"Youre blaming that on him!" Hermione practically screamed.  
  
"No, but-  
  
"But what?" Hermione interrupted. Then her mom cut in.  
  
"Honey" she said talking to Hermione's dad. "Just drop it Harold,"  
  
"I will not drop it". He answered.  
  
After all the failed attempts Hermione's mom just gave up trying to convince her husband and daughter to stop fighting. It was no use, so the fight returned to Father vs. Daughter.  
  
"You pretend to like Harry all these years and all of a sudden—  
  
"That's because I just realized what a threat he is-  
  
"A threat?" Hermione breathed in disbelief. She couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Were just concerned" –her dad tried to say as she stormed up the stairs.  
  
"Honestly Harold, you just had to say that. You're just going to get her even more upset with us. Hermione will be fine."  
  
Harold sighed. "I'm worried about her 'Liz.  
  
Hermione's parents; Harold and Elizabeth Granger. They were typical muggles with a not so typical daughter. Ever since that Hogwarts letter came in the mail their lives were never the same. From then on her parents were always shunned from their only daughter's life, because well...they weren't like her. The harsh reality of it was that they would never fit into their daughter's world. Things seemed fine in the Granger household, but after all these years, a rift had become apparent and the family finally seemed to be coming apart. Or in other words, their daughter seemed to be drifting away.  
  
In hermiones room  
  
There she was, standing about still fuming. Tonight was no different in her eyes. They all had there their differences about the wizarding world, especially her father. Her mother always seemed to be okay with the fact that Hermione was a witch, and asked her plenty of questions about all the wizarding gadgets they came along.  
  
But, her father on the other hand never really discussed the fact that Hermione was a witch. He occasionally asked her how her school was going but that was it. He just accepted things the way they were and moved on.  
  
She plopped down on her bed to tired to think. Her bed was exactly like the one she had at Hogwarts with wooden posts on all four sides, it reminded her of school and made her long for summer to be over.  
  
On one side of the bed there was a wooden dresser with a mirror and all her accessories sprawled across the top of it. On the other wall was a couch next to her desk. The couch was the same rich red as her Gryffindor colors were. And the best part of her room she thought was her window. It made a huge arch and the sill extended out long enough so she could sit there. She added some cushions and it made a good place for her to just think.  
  
Hermione had always been privileged with nice things. Her parents were what you would call rich. She had quite a big room not to mention a rather large house, which was always spick and span. Her mom was obsessive with making the house look nice for any visitors.  
  
Hermione sat at her favorite place, thinking when suddenly an owl came tapping at her window. She opened it to let the bird in. A letter was attatched to her leg that she untied and opened.  
  
Dear Miss Granger,  
  
Im inviting you to stay at 12 Grimuald Place again, Ron and Harry will be there. There's much to do.  
  
Remus Lupin  
  
Much to do........I Wonder what that means Hermione thought to herself. But it didn't matter there was no way her parents were going to let her go. She dropped the letter on her nightstand and got ready for bed.  
  
At breakfast she took a chance and brought up the subject. It looked just as if her father was about to say "no" when her mother interrupted with-  
  
"Of course you can go". Well... as long as you did your homework?  
  
"I did" Hermione said, surprised.  
  
"Well honey, do you want us to drive you?  
  
"Uh, No, thanks mum, I can take the bus. I better go pack." she added not thinking of anything else to say.  
  
Her father remained silent. But gave disapproving looks towards his wife. He waited safely till his daughter was all the way in her room before speaking.  
  
'Liz, I don't want her going to that place."  
  
"Well, Harold you didn't exactly make her feel welcome at home" she replied sarcastically.  
  
"I'm serious"  
  
"I know, but the last thing she wants is to stay here with us."  
  
"We don't see her all year, and she leaves us during the summer?"  
  
"She'd stay if she wanted to" Elizabeth replied collecting the dishes off the table.  
  
It was Sunday After noon when Hermione was leaving. She wanted to get there Sunday night on Harry's birthday. Then they would be able to spend a whole month together.  
  
"Bye mum, I'll see you at Christmas"  
  
"Bye honey we'll miss you". Hermione turned towards her Father.  
  
"Be careful, I'll miss you". "Bye", she said softly giving him a hug.  
  
She walked to the curb and stuck out her thumb. Suddenly the night bus came to a roaring halt right in front of her. She boarded and Ernie greeted her merrily.  
  
"Where to ?" He asked. She looked one more time back at her parents before giving Ernie the address Lupin said he would meet her at.  
  
"Okay then off we go". And the bus zoomed off.  
  
Her parents stood on the curb, waving goodbye as Harold squinted in the direction the Knight bus had dissapeared.  
  
"Were losing her, aren't we?" he finally said  
  
"Don't worry dear, we'll see her at Christmas". She gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking back up to the house like she seemed to be ignoring the truth or just not wanting to talk about it.  
  
The ride was a bumpy one as usually. Hermione felt guilty about leaving her parents, but the truth was she didn't really want to stay. She wished things would go back to normal, before her parents started filling ideas in her head that she shouldn't return to the wizarding world.  
  
Hermione just shrugged it off as her parents just being overly concerned. A little too overly concerned. But she figured she would be safer at Hogwarts anyways. Also there conversations dwindled down to a mere awkardness. In her talks with her parents Hermione usually mentioned something magic related and she did her best at explaining, but sometimes it was no use, which just reminded her that they belonged to two different worlds.  
  
Hermoine thought she was going to be sick when the bus suddenly came to a stop.  
  
"This is it" he called back to her.  
  
She grabbed her luggage and got off the bus. They closed the doors behind her and zoomed off. She waited for only what seemed like half a second when Lupin showed up. He greeted her merrily looking through those tired eyes of his. He helped her with her trunk and they walked to 12 Grimauld Place together. She arrived to find Ron was already there.  
  
"Hermione!" He said getting up to greet her. "Its great to see you."  
  
"You too Ron."  
  
Suddenly Mrs. Weasly came barging in, "Hermione! Dear, How are you?!"  
  
"I'm great." she said mildly taken aback by her entrance.  
  
"Well that's fabulous dear, you'll be staying with Ginny, is that alright? She's already upstairs."  
  
"Okay," Hermione replied getting her luggage.  
  
"Oh, honestly Ron, don't just stand there," Mrs. Weasley told her son. "Carry her luggage."  
  
Hermione couldn't help but laugh, as Ron rolled his eyes, while picking up her luggage to carry it up stairs. Hermione followed him running into Fred and George at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Hey you missed it yesterday." George exclaimed.  
  
"Missed what?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Our induction ceremony." Fred gave a drumroll and George finished, "We are officially members of the order of Phoenix."  
  
"Wow, You guys that's great--"Were leaving to get Harry!" Lupin yelled, "apparently his uncle wont let him come!"  
  
"Alright!" Mrs. Wealsy yelled back from the kitchen. "Be back in time for dinner!"  
  
"Hermione," Ginny's voice came from the bedroom doorway. "Come on, over here."  
  
"Oh right." Hermione said bye to Fred and George and picked up her trunk where Ron had left it to return downstairs, and went over to the room where Ginny helped her unpack her things.  
  
Afterwards Ginny and Hermione sat on their beds catching up with the things that had happened over the summer, although she didn't quite tell her about the fight she had with her parents. She found out that Ginny was still dating Dean and she had informed her that she and Victor were still together as well. They laughed and talked for about and hour until they decided to go down stairs and help with dinner. So far everything was perfect.  
  
Harry's life was miserable at the Dursley's. He remained locked upstairs in his bedroom, finishing a plate of bread and cheese. He was going insane with nothing to do and none of his friends. Often his thoughts strayed to Sirius but he refused to dwell on them. He spent his days doing his homework or reading. Hedwig was locked in with him as well, he didn't keep her in her cage, so she could stretch her wings as much as the room allowed. Harry was just feeding her some stray bread crumbs when the doorbell sounded.  
  
"YOU CANNOT COME INTO THIS HOUSE!" Vernon Dursley's voice roared through the entire house just as footsteps were heard rushing up the stairs. Suddenly his door blasted open and in the doorway stood Lupin along with two other wizards. He was rescued.  
  
"Dinner's ready!" Mrs. Weasly yelled to everyone in the manor. Hermione had just finished setting the table and the food looked perfect.  
  
They ate a big dinner with Mrs. Weasly trying to give them all more. They literally had to run away from her to keep her from doing so. Hermione and Ginny volunteered to clean up after dinner, which left Mrs. Weasly to run some errands she still needed to do.  
  
Hermione was collecting the dishes off the table when the door opened and Harry walked in followed by Lupin. Their eyes met and suddenly a throbbing pain came to her head. Both hands immediately shot to her temples.  
  
"Ahhhh- a small groan escaped from her lips. She felt dizzy like she was just about to collapse.  
  
"What's wrong??" Ginny asked worriedly, but Hermione seemed to be lost. There was something going on inside her head besides the pain, but she couldn't figure it out. After a while the pain lessened a little and she became aware of her surroundings to notice that Harry had joined them in the kitchen as well as Lupin. They were both holding her by the elbows and she concluded that she would be on the ground if it wasn't for them. She also noticed the shattered plates on the floor that she had dropped.  
  
"Are you okay??" Harry asked. She looked into Ginny's panic stricken face.  
  
"I'm fine." She muttered. Her head still hurt but not as much as before.  
  
"It's just a headache...I think I must be sick or something" She lied to all of them. "I'm just going to go lie down." She left quickly and went back to the room before they could say another word.  
  
Afterwards Lupin and Harry helped Ginny to finish the last of the cleaning. The last plate was put into the cupboard when Oliver Wood walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Harry" Said Wood walking up to him.  
  
"Wood?" Harry said wondering if it was really Wood he was looking at. "Its great to see you." he finally muttered.  
  
"I know it's been so long...and now you're all grown up." He said pretending to tear.  
  
"Shut up." He said hitting on the arm "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Actually, I joined the order of the Phoenix, I figured it's time I do my duty."  
  
At this time, in came Ron, George and Fred. They greeted Harry and talked for a while. (About quidditch.) Ginny went upstairs and Lupin had left to meet Arthur somewhere.  
  
"Well you better get unpacked" Ron finally suggested.  
  
"Oh, right." said Harry "I'm just going to put my trunk upstairs"  
  
"Here we'll help you unpack" said Wood taking out his wand. He preformed a simple levitating spell and trunk floated up the stairs as they followed behind it. Harry was at the rear.  
  
All the feeling had come back to him when he entered the manor, all the memories. Being in Sirius's house was too much. He felt sick. He told himself that he could handle it but it was harder than he thought. So he put on what was a semblance of a smile and pretended to look happy and it seemed to be working. After he was settled in they all decided to play quidditch. Harry told them that he was tired and they could go on without him. So as soon as he was alone he stopped faking his attitude. The truth was, this was hard for him. He was still trying to let go, and he's in a house where every thing reminds him of his God Father.  
  
Hermione was in her room when Ginny came in.  
  
"Whats Wrong?" she said.  
  
"What?" Hermione replied.  
  
"Youre not sick."  
  
"OH- Hermione remembered what she told her. Sick? What in the world was she thinking? But it was too late to change it now.  
  
"Tell me." Ginny insisted. "You know you can tell me anything."  
  
"Im really not sure what happened." She stated plain in simple.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"All I know is that my head hurt and I saw ...... it was like blackness? Hermione said unsure she even believed herself, but she continued anyways. "I kept getting this feeling that something bad is going to happen...and I can't deny the fact that this happened when I saw Harry." She admitted.  
  
Ginny looked at her but was silent. "You know you don't have to believe me"  
  
"No, I do." She said trying, but failing to reassure Hermione that she did in fact believe her. "What do you mean when you say something bad is going to happen?"  
  
"I don't know, it's just a feeling" she replied  
  
"Okay... Ginny said slowly. She was silent again.  
  
"You're right, why would I?" Hermione said interrupting the silence.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said you're right"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You just said there's no reason why I would be making any of this up. And I said you're right." She gave Ginny a why wouldn't you remember this, you just said it a minute ago look.  
  
"I didn't say anything."  
  
"What? But I heard you—  
  
"I thought it," she interrupted, "as in to my self, but I never said anything.  
  
"Come again?" Said Hermione, in disbelief.  
  
"I was thinking that in my head, but-  
  
"No"...she said thinking wildly, there had to be a logical explination, " we just know each other so well that we can-or maybe you said it out loud but just forgot-  
  
"Hermione! Don't your understand what this means?"  
  
"What? No, I-  
  
"You can read minds!" She had a wide grin on her face.  
  
"Ginny are you insaine?"  
  
"Well, try it again then."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come on, just try it."  
  
"No" Hermione refused to believe that she had just become telepathic. "Stop it Ginny, I'm not going to try it...but her voice trailed off as she noticed Ginny's lips weren't moving. She stared at her the whole time, hearing Ginny telling her to try it again, but not actually seeing her say it.  
  
"Ginny I'm not..." but she never finished her sentence.  
  
"You did it again" she said with a smile. "This is so cool!"  
  
"Look," Hermione stated gathering up her wits. I don't think we should jump to any conclusions that—  
  
"Of Course we should!" "But it still doesn't explain what happened to me in the kitchen." Hermione exclaimed.  
  
So?  
  
"Ginny!"  
  
"Fine" She said agreeing with her.  
  
"Ugh" Hermione got up and tried to walk around but failed. "I'm getting a headache again." She said finally.  
  
"Who is it?" said Ginny  
  
"Its Wood, were all going to play quidditch."  
  
"Ooo, great lets go."  
  
"Ginny," Said Hermione  
  
"Urgh, fine, you guys go, we'll be down in a minute."  
  
"You're fine now right? Ginny asked her. "So lets take a break and figure this out later. Okay? And plus how do we even know that your telepathy is connected to whatever happened to you in the kitchen?"  
  
"Fine, I guess you're right. You go ahead, I don't really like quidditch anyways."  
  
Ginny and Wood and Ron were on one team and Fred and George on the other. Wood's team led by 20 points. Hermione was watching through her window, when Mrs. Weasley came in.  
  
"Dear? You have a phone call."  
  
"We have a phone?"  
  
Yes its down stairs, and another one in the next room. Why don't you take it in there.  
  
"Oh, okay." Hermione went out into the hallway just as Harry was just coming out of his room. He tried to push all feelings aside when he spotted her but Hermione had already seen the pained expression on his face.  
  
"How come you're not playing quidditch?" Hermione asked with a smile.  
  
"Just tired I guess" he answered.  
  
"Well I'm glad you could make it."  
  
"Oh, you heard about my uncle. Yeah, I don't think I'll have to worry about him for a while." They both smiled, but after a while it got silent.  
  
"So how are you?" Hermione finally asked.  
  
"Me? I'm fine." He tried to smile he did but it didn't work. Before he knew what she was doing Hermione wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Harry didn't know what else to do except to put his arms around Hermione and hug her back. For some reason he felt better. "If you ever wanna talk I'm here" she said letting go.  
  
"Thanks, are you sure you're alright?" Harry asked wondering about what happened in the kitchen.  
  
"I'm fine Harry, you don't have to worry." She said turning to go as Harry proceeded downstairs.  
  
Hermione entered the other room and spotted the phone on the table next to the window. She wondered who would be calling her here, not many people knew the number. The phone was very old fashioned. Then numbers were in a circle and you had to rotate the spinner to dial. She picked up the dusty receiver, that looked like it hadn't been used in ages and held it up to her ear.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey." Said a voice.  
  
"Victor," she said with a sigh of relief. "How did you get this number?"  
  
"You're parents told me."  
  
"Oh, right. Well what do you want to talk about? There's so much to catch up on. I really—  
  
"Look Hermione," he interrupted, "I didn't vweally call just to...catch up. Vwee need to talk."  
  
Her four not most favorite words.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked cautiously.  
  
"I just think that... vwell us...vwee aren't..."  
  
"Victor?"  
  
"Hermione... it's just not going to vwork out."  
  
"What?" She stated in disbelief, yet she was half expecting it.  
  
"Just let me explain before you speak." He took her silence for a yes and continued. "Your never around, and vwe don't spend that much time together. The long distance makes dis relationship really hard."  
  
"I'm never around?"  
  
"You know I can't stay in vwon place all the time, I have to play. I can't be tied down in vwon place just for you."  
  
"So, just all of a sudden, you're dumping me with a phone call!?? Am I that much of a burden?"  
  
"I 'm sorry Her-  
  
"I can't believe you! It's hard for me too you know and if your trying to blame this all me to make yourself feel better, then you're not the guy I thought you were Victor. You're a loser." She added coldly hanging up the phone. She thought calling him a name would make her self feel better but it didn't.  
  
She ran to her room and buried her face in her pillow and gave a muffled scream. She told herself she wasn't going to cry but the tears came anyways.  
  
Ron, Fred, George, Wood and Ginny all came in at a quarter to 9:00. George and Ron played chess. While Fred and Ginny teamed up against Wood to play exploding snaps. Harry came in later after finishing some leftovers in the kitchen to take Ginny's place when she went up stairs.  
  
Hermione had stopped crying, and now she was just lying on her bed angry. She turned her head into her pillow, screamed then picked it up and threw it as hard as she could at the window. At the same time everything in the room shifted over 2 ft. The cups spilled over the table, so did the flower vases, and all the books and papers were knocked to the floor. Hermione stood there in amazement.  
  
"Hermione! Are you okay?" Said Ginny rushing in the room. "What happened!?"  
  
"I dunno," she said staring at everything around her.  
  
End of chapter one.  
  
Okay so what did you think of this chapter?? Did it seem like I rushed into everything?? Was it too short?? Long?? Please review!!! I really want to know what you think!! Even if it is bad.  
  
So, Keep reading!!! There's much in store for our young friends yet, hehehe ;). Now let me explain Hermione's powers. Besides telepathy, she develops two more powers, you'll just have to wait and find out. And if you're wondering what happened to her in the kitchen it is connected to her telepathy. So don't worry it will all be explained in later chapters! (Her head hurts, because she can't control her telepathy, and the pain will get steadily worse, if she doesn't learn how to control it. Now we don't want that to happen now do we? hehehe ;). I apologize if this chapter was boring but it does get interesting later. This is my first fanfic. Also I apologize if the character's don't talk correctly, because I'll admit I'm American so I don't know exactly how British people speak.  
  
Okay now for some news, I have just gotten word from a friend of mine who is a Harry Potter freak that Daniel Radcliffe and Emma Watson are dating in real life! But don't take my word for it I could be wrong. Okay, it's late and I have to sleep now. ::yawn:: I'll update soon. I already finished the chapter before hand so I just have to edit it. Bye-Bye. 


	2. Training

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, J.K. Rowling does.  
  
I'm sorry, it took me so long to ' edit ', but I was reading this chapter over again, and I practically ended up re-writing the whole thing. So here you go...  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"I was just, just..." she thought about telling Ginny what she really thought happened but decided against it. "I'm not really sure what happened"  
  
Ginny gave her look that told her she wasn't buying it but didn't say anything. She walked about the room looking at the mess. "Well we better get this cleaned up before my mum comes in here or she'll go mad."  
  
After they were done they settled on Ginny's bed and she tried to get Hermione to explain to her again what had happened.  
  
"Are you sure your okay?"  
  
"Im fine."  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have left you alone."  
  
"Ginny don't worry, I'm fine, I-I just need to clear my head."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you later then"  
  
Hermione immediately went the bathroom and washed her face. The water was cool but it didn't help her feel much better. She looked at herself in the mirror then at her hands. What is happening to me?  
  
She looked back at herself in the mirror and saw how she looked unusually pale. She looked like a mess, like the mirror so kindly reminded her when she entered the bathroom. It always had something to say like "What a dreadful blouse!" or "How awful!" or sometimes it would just laugh.  
  
Hermione noticed a cup that lay by the sink. She took a deep breath and determinedly put her hand out towards the cup. She raised her hand slowly but nothing happened. She tried again, but this time she took her time and focused on the cup. As her hand slowly raised the cup followed it into the air.  
  
She let out a surprised laugh. The cup was floating in mid-air in front of her. "Ginny!" She ran out of the bathroom. "Ginny!"  
  
"What's wrong?" Ginny met her at door of the bedroom. "Come inside, I have to show you something"  
  
  
  
"Hermione, what are you trying to do?"  
  
"I'm trying to move the cup" she stated like it was the most obvious thing.  
  
"You mean like this?" Ginny picked up the cup and slid it to the left.  
  
Hermione glared at her.  
  
"Just wondering" she said putting her hands up.  
  
Why isn't it working, she thought. Then she realized she probably wasn't concentrating hard enough, So she concentrated on sliding the cup across the table instead of rising it in the air, like she did in the bathroom.  
  
She waved her hand at the cup and it went flying across the room and shattered on the wall.  
  
"Oops. Sorry about tha- She looked towards Ginny, to find she was wearing a surprised grin on her face.  
  
"You have to teach me how to do that." Ginny seemed to be taking the news well, just like Hermione thought she would. "Wait,.. is that how everything in the room was... "I didn't mean to," Hermione blurted out. "I was just angry I guess"  
  
"About what?"  
  
Hermione looked up at Ginny. "Umm, it's nothing really. We don't have to talk about it."  
  
Ginny opened her mouth to protest but there was a knock at the door.  
  
Hermione and Ginny jumped into bed and pulled the covers over them just as Mrs. Weasly came in. "Light's out girls, there's a busy day tomorrow"  
  
"Okay", Good-night mum" "Good-night"  
  
Mrs. Weasly left as quickly as she came in, and the girls resumed to there conversation.  
  
"Why were you angry?"  
  
"It's nothing" said Hermione getting out of bed and gathering up some books not meeting Ginny's gaze. "No, tell me"  
  
Hermione put the books down on her bed and turned to face Ginny. "Fine...she took a deep breath...Victor broke up with me." She said still not meeting the redhead's eyes.  
  
"He broke up with you?? Why?  
  
Hermione told her about the phone call she had with Victor, which seemed to explain it all.  
  
"What a jerk! I'm really sorry Hermione. Ginny added with a sad expression on her face.  
  
"Its okay, I feel better already because I told someone. Just promise not to tell Harry or Ron, I want to tell them myself."  
  
Later that evening Hermione did only what Hermione could do. She got all her books to research hoping that she would find and answer. Ughh! I wish I was at hogwarts. I could really really use their library right now she thought as she flipped the next page. "Wait there it is!" She said.  
  
Wandless Magic a rare and coveted gift. That few witches and wizards posses. Occuring once in a lifetime this gift allows the witch or wizard to posses magical powers. There is one common form of wandless magic, that of appearating and Disappearating . The other forms are much less common. Examples of powers some witches and wizards were gifted with was that of Sir Richard Mendel. He had the power to astral project and become invisible at will also there was a rumor of him being able to create electricity at will but there is no proof of him actually doing so. Also Glenda Hart a witch with the gift of starting fires with her mind. There are probably more wizards with wandless magic than is know and some wandless magic can run through family ties. Now this is more common. An example is the Charmed ones. Piper Phoebe, Paige and their deceased sister Pruedence Halliwell, all posses wandless magic as so will there offspring.  
  
"Wow.... Ginny wake up! Ginny...wake up!" She kept nudging her best friend until Hermione was sure she would fall off the bed.  
  
"What?!" Ginny finally said groggily.  
  
"Read this"  
  
"Are you mad? You woke me up to read?"  
  
"Read this!" She said as shoved a flashlight and book under her nose and waited impatiently for Ginny to finish.  
  
"You have powers?" she had a wicked grin on her face. Are you going to tell Harry and Ron? She asked.  
  
"Ginny ! That's not the point." I mean Powers?! Why me? She thought. I don't even now the first thing about them.  
  
"What if there dangerous?" she asked. Now she was starting to get paranoid. "What people try to kill me for them? You heard the book there coveted and—  
  
"Okay Hermoine I get it". Said Ginny. "Youre obviously freaking out. But calm down it'll be fine. This is probably the best thing that's ever happened. She added changing the subject lightly. "I mean I would kill for powers like that. "she looked towards Hermoine eyeing her reaction.  
  
"Ginny!"  
  
"I'm kidding"--- Hermione gave her a sharp look – "Okay! Jeez, Good night. " Ginny turned over in her bed and pulled the covers up and Hermione did the same.  
  
Five and a half hours later Lupin came into the room to wake Hermione up at... "5:47! Are you mad?" She asked.  
  
"Come on get up. Ill meet you in the drawing room at 6:oo with Harry and Ron." "What?" She asked groggily.  
  
"You've got 15 minutes", he added and left. Hermione didn't wake up Ginny. "At least one of can sleep in" she said grouchily. She got dressed and made her way down to the drawing. She saw Harry and Ron there. They also seemed to be here against there will. She joined them complaining and...........suddenly Hermione realized she had dozedoff while she was standing up. Lupin walked in front of the trio and began to speak.  
  
"Yes, I know you are all tired, but I have brought you here for good reason. Today you'll start your training."  
  
He waited as if for some excitement, but all he got was Ron's snoring.  
  
"Okay, Harry will you please step outside, Moody is there to talk to you about your training while I talk to Hermione and Ron."  
  
"Ron wake up!" Said hermione  
  
"Huh? He jerked awake. "What happened?" She laughed at him.  
  
"Okay!" Said Lupin. "We have decided to train you. All of us believe that it would be good for you to know how to fight and duel because you 3 are in a position where you would need to know more defensive skills then most wizards and witches your age."  
  
Hermione knew that was true. The 3 of them always ended up in some kind of trouble.  
  
"Plus there are obvious reasons why we must train Harry but you 2 arent as involved as he is. But you are still his friends and a liable target. I'm not trying to scare you but- "You sound like my dad" Hermione mumbled. "Well your dad is right" said Lupin Hermione looked at him surprised that he even heard her. "Voldermort would likely go after the people close to Harry just to get to him." She knew he was talking about Sirius.  
  
She concluded that this whole training idea was a good one. She wasn't even sure if Ron was listening but he just kept nodding his head even after Lupin stopped talking.  
  
When Harry came in Hermione wondered why Lupin wanted Moody to talk to him separately. Then she thought that Harry would just blame himself for the supposed danger he put her and Ron in just by being their friends. "Okay now that your all together" said Lupin. "Kingston has brought one of his friends to help train you until you start school. They are both arours so you'll be trained by the best. But Kingston's partner will only be here every other day, so when he's not here Moody and myself will be filling in. They'll be here soon, so if you'll excuse me I have some errands I have to run."  
  
Kingston came in a few minutes later with a man dressed in all black. The man's eyes were piercing blue surrounded with dark eyelashes. It was the first thing you would notice on a man wearing all black. His hair was black, and his skin pale, yet attractive.  
  
"Hello, I would like you to meet Evan Taubenfeld. He is a member of the order." He was rather young probably 28. He seemed strong and gentle at the same time. Evan stuck out his hand.  
  
Harry awkwardly stood up to meet him followed by the rest of the trio. "I guess we can get started now" said Kingston speaking first. "Lets warm up first. Practice your Patronuses, and then we can move on to something different."  
  
So they did for a while until Kingston told them to stop. "You all seem to have that one down so...Evan?"  
  
Evan got up and stood in front of Kingston. Now the one I'm going to show you is a little more complicated, which they only teach you in your seventh year if you're becoming an arour. Its another form of a stunning spell except your opponent will stayed stunned for longer and it's more painful" he added "Ready?...he waited for them to nod and then continued. "You do this" He did some complex wave with his wand Harry didn't even catch the slightest way in how to do, then he pointed his wand and said Comastefy!  
  
A blue stream of light shot out of Kingston's wand and surged through Evans body. He looked as if his whole body was being tightened up as the light went through him, then he just collapsed to the ground.  
  
Hermione gasped and ran next to his still body. "What happened?"  
  
"He's been stunned. It's like he's entered a certain state of comatose."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Don't worry he'll come out of it in about 5 minutes."  
  
"What's comatose?" Asked Ron  
  
"It's when you go into a coma." Replied Harry distractedly staring at Evan.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"A coma is kind of like if you were unconscious, but you don't wake up for days, months or evens years. It's a muggle term." Hermione answered  
  
"After Evan wakes up you'll be practicing the spell on inatamate objects. Then later you'll try them on each other.  
  
"Come again?" Ron's voice squeaked.  
  
"No one said this was going to be easy." He paused then continued like there was no interruption. "Now most typical shield spells will not counter the spell. Usually it penetrates anyways. But there is one that will work, but is extremely difficult to teach. But I am not going to teach it to you until after you have practiced the other spell on each other because you guys need to—  
  
"Be injured?" Interrupted Ron  
  
"To be prepared," finished Kingston giving Ron a sharp look.  
  
Evan began to stir on the floor. He let out a small groan while he turned on to lie on his back. "Ahhh, my head," he put a hand on his head messaging his temples. "Urgh," he got himself up. "That stings." He said looking up at Harry, Ron and Hermione— "Oh..." he suddenly saw there terrified looks." I mean...no it doesn't." "Don't worry Evan, they have to get use to it."  
  
First they practiced the Wand motion which took about ten minutes to get down. After they all took target practice on pillow cushions. They did the y spell repeatedly until it looked right. Kingston had them practicing for almost an hour until he decided to move to the next step. Practicing it on people.  
  
Hermione was the first one to go. She seemed absolutely horrified to have to inflict that type of pain on Harry, but what other way can you learn?  
  
"Don't worry, it's not worse then the Crucio curse." He reassured her smile. Although that wasn't much reassurement she got up and stood across from Harry waiting.  
  
"On 3" said Evan. She looked at him then nodded her head.  
  
"1...2...3!" She waved her wand skillfully like she had down the spell a million times.  
  
Harry thought only Hermione could do something perfect on her first try, it's just the way she is. Hemrione carefully pointed her wand...Here it comes, he ! Again the blue light shot out and surged through Harry's body. The pain was intense, he felt himself falling to the ground...  
  
"Urgh, What happened.?" Harry opened his eyes, then remembered everything.  
  
"Oh," he said getting up. Good job Hermione.  
  
"You were down for less then a minute Harry. "  
  
"I was?" now he was rubbing his temples.  
  
"I'm very impressed Hermione, not many wizards get it on there first try."  
  
"But I didn't get it. "  
  
"True but you got him unconscious at least, most wizards even fail to do that. All you need is more practice. Okay, Harry you can rest now, Ron it's your turn."  
  
"Wait, I have to do it to Hermione?! No way!  
  
"Oh, stop it Ron, I'm not scared."  
  
"Yeah but still. I cant hurt you! you're-you're a girl."  
  
Harry smiled, he would have probably felt the same way Ron did, so he was glad it wasn't him up there.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes at him and took her place across the room. "I can handle it."  
  
Ron had to try it 3 times. The first and second time all he got was sparks, but the third time Hermione was down for over a minute. After, Harry practiced on Ron, although it took him awhile to convince him to stay still long enough to aim the spell. He got it on his first try, just like Hermione. Next Kingston and Evan decided to teach them the counter spell for it.  
  
"Repeat after me, Equantuva."  
  
"Equantuva" they all said in unison.  
  
"Good job. Now, follow me," He did a complicated wave that looked like he was trying to compose an orchestra. It took them all at least 20 minutes to get it in one fluid motion.  
  
"Okay, were going to practice on pillows again." Evan had already stacked all the pillows in 3 piles. "Pick a pile and start.  
  
"Attack of the pillows" said Ron sarcastically taking the pile to the right.  
  
Hermione went to the left and Harry was in the middle. They practiced the spell by themselves all shouting "Equantuva!" at different intervals. Kingston was right, this spell was difficult. Just when they all thought no one was going to get it, Harry was the first.  
  
The minute the spell left his mouth, it was like a clear liquid shot out of his wand to form a wall between him and the pillows. But, once he put his wand down the wall disappeared like vapor into thin air. Hermione and Ron had stopped practicing to watch Harry's formation take place and dissolve. Harry seemed stunned that he had got it as well as Kingston.  
  
"Good job!" Evan said absolutely thrilled. "Well done Harry" Kingston added obviously impressed. "You have a real gift."  
  
After another 10 minutes no one else seemed to be getting it so they decided to call it a day and end training at 8:25.  
  
There were all happy that they could go upstairs to get some extra sleep, but the minute Harry plopped down on his bed Mrs. Weasley's voice rang through the entire manor. Breakfast is ready!  
  
They all groaned but reluctantly went down stairs. Ron's head kept nodding on and off during the meal while Harry seemed to be struggling to stay awake. Summer was suppose to be a time to sleep in, but not for them. They were probably the only 3 teenager that had to get up before 6:00 am. Even at Hogwarts you could sleep in later then that! After they ate though, they felt a little more energized. Getting up early was going to take some getting use to.  
  
The next day they were up again at 6:00 training with Lupin. His lessons were a lot like D.A. in there fifth year. Lupin had help from Kingston and Mad eye moody, so it was 1 teacher for every student. That way the teacher could focus on their individual strengths and weaknesses.  
  
Lupin was with Harry, Kingston with Ron and Moody with Hermione. Okay ms. Granger Lets work on your dodging skills.  
  
"Im going to hit you with a spell and you have 3 choices. You either move so it doesn't hit you, throw a counter spell or you could let it hit you and see how much you can really take."  
  
Hermione looked at him as if he was crazy and he probably was but—"Expelliarmus!" He yelled.  
  
"AHHH!" The spell hit her hard and she went flying back as she felt her wand leave her hand. But lucky for her the wall broke her fall and she fell to the ground.  
  
She looked up to see Mad eye Moody hovering over her. "Magnus!" Said Lupin. "This is training not deuling!" "I gave the girl fair warning!" He responded. "But— "It's alright, I'm fine". Hermione interrupted picking herself up. She should have been ready for that knowing what Moody was capable of. "See," he said "She's fine." "Yeah" Hermione looked over to Lupin and nodded, so everyone just went back to what they were doing.  
  
She managed to be hit only twice the rest of the time and other times she came pretty close. The rest of the week was pretty much the same. One day with Kingston and Evan and the other with Lupin and Moody.  
  
On Saturday they didn't have any lessons. One Saturday Hermione and were in Ginny were in there rooms. Hermione noticed something was bothering Ginny but just continued reading her book. Finally she couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What?" Ginny repeated.  
  
"Ginny" her voice was more stern  
  
"Fine, fine. I was just wondering why you're not going to tell Harry and Ron about your powers."  
  
"Because, I changed my mind"  
  
"Why? "  
  
"I don't know. I'm just confused, All I know is I want to talk to Dumbledore first."  
  
"Fine there your powers, your choice. "  
  
Hermione gave her a look jus t as an owl flew into Ginny's lap.  
  
"Our Hogwarts letters!" She handed Hermione hers. "Wow, we've got a lot of stuff this year. Good thing Fred and George are rich. She said with a smile. C'mon let's go down stairs and show mum. "The next day they all decided to go to Diagon Alley.  
  
  
  
Sorry if this chapter was boring, but it gets interesting later I promise. I just have to get all this before school stuff out of the way first so when they get to Hogwarts it's better.  
  
I've decided Hermione is going to have only to have telepathy, and telekinesis. Anymore and she wouldn't need a wand, right?  
  
Thank you, so much for those of you who reviewed!!! It make me feel all warm inside, ::sigh:: jk, I really do appreciate and want to know what you think. Responses: I know, they really do make a perfect couple! If you find anything to confirm it please tell me! And I spaced the paragraphs out more for better viewing pleasure!! I'm glad I could entertain you with my typo's. Thank you for your review! 


	3. Diagon Alley and Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters, J.K. Rowling does.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
All Floo transportation was cut off from the Manor because it might give away the whereabouts of the Order. So they had cars provided by the ministry.  
  
Hermione was quiet the whole way to London thinking about her powers. Nothing new had happened to her. No voices in her head, no bad feelings, no pain, and she hadn't made anything fly across the room lately either. She hadn't even tried to. She wondered if her powers still worked, because nothing has happened to her for so long.  
  
Hermione's thoughts were interrupted with the car coming to a stop. They got out a couple of blocks away from The Leaky Cauldron, and walked the rest. Hermione and Ginny lagged behind. Everyone was already inside when Hermione saw a group of people a few feet away. "Oh no."  
  
"What?" Ginny asked.  
  
"You see those people......oh no there walking over here. Hurry, let's go." But it was too late. They were already spotted.  
  
"OH, look you guys its Hermione."  
  
Hermione reluctantly turned around. "Hey Melinda." She smiled bitterly. "What are you doing here," she asked.  
  
Melinda was the usual rich, perky, blond girl, not to mention popular, who always had a group of girls following her around everywhere. She was the makings for a real snob.  
  
"My mom decided to take me and the girls to London, shopping. Isn't it great?"  
  
"Yeah—  
  
"So what are you doing here" she interrupted looking at the brick wall next to them.  
  
"Oh," said Hermione glancing at the 'wall', Muggles couldn't see the shop that Hermione and Ginny were really looking at. "Just passing through"  
  
"Oh...well who is she?" she nodded her head behind Hermione.  
  
"Right," said Hermione just remembering Ginny was next to her, "This is my friend—  
  
Melinda interrupted with a laugh. "You mean you actually have friends." She smiled.  
  
"Who would want to hang out with you." Said a small voice from the crowd. Hermione recognized it as Angelina, Melinda's sister. Melinda smirked at her sister's remark.  
  
Hermione had had enough. She thought they could get through this without the usually snide remarks that Melinda threw towards her, but some people never change. "You know what— "she exploded, gathering up her courage.  
  
"No, I don't really care" Melinda interrupted. "Sorry," she said shrugging her shoulders, "We really have to get going, right girls? "  
  
"Yeah" they all murmured back.  
  
"See you later freak" Melinda added with a smirk and she left with her posse trailing behind her.  
  
Hermione glared at all of them. She wanted so much just to take her wand out and hex them all right there and now. She could imagine all of them screaming there heads off as Melinda started to sprout boils. She almost thought it was worth being expelled for...almost.  
  
"Who were they?" asked Ginny a little put off.  
  
"Those are the people from my neighborhood that I went to school with before I went to Hogwarts. They hate me....and I hate them." She said sighing, looking in the direction they had left. "They use to make fun of me, because I was, what you call weird. Back then I didn't know I was a witch."  
  
"Are you guys coming or not?"  
  
Ginny and Hermione whipped around to Harry coming out of the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Sorry, Lets go"  
  
"Okay we need 3 new text books." Said Hermione reading her list while walking through the large crowds of Diagon Alley. They had just finished replenishing there supply of potions and were headed to the bookstore next. Hermione was too busy looking at her list and didn't notice the person in front of her.  
  
"Watch it!"  
  
"Oh, sorry—Malfoy??"  
  
"What, are you blind Granger?"  
  
"No," she scowled and started to walk away. She thought it was just better to ignore him.  
  
"Hey! Granger!" he called back to her.  
  
Hermione and Ginny both wheeled around to face Malfoy again. I guess ignoring him wasn't going to work.  
  
"You know the Prefect meeting on the train has been canceled."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Someone told me, but you don't have to listen." He shrugged.  
  
"I wont then"  
  
"Okay, then, say "hi" to Weasly for me," he said with a mocking in his voice. "I heard about his brothers," he directed his gaze towards Ginny, " you must be thrilled that you can actually afford a textbook without having the Ministry take away your house"  
  
Ginny opened her mouth to protest but someone else spoke up first.  
  
"Watch it Malfoy" came Ron's voice from the crowd with Harry and Wood standing next to him.  
  
Malfoy glanced around. "Fine," he muttered seeing he was clearly out numbered. "Then tell your little mudblood here to stay out of my way," and he left with his usual smirk before anyone could say anything.  
  
"Ugh! I hate him."  
  
"Are you guys okay?" said Harry coming closer.  
  
"Were fine, we should probably get back to shopping."  
  
"Kay, meet us at the ice cream shop when you're done"  
  
"Okay!" Ginny called out being dragged away by Hermione.  
  
After a moment Hermione slowed down and they returned to a walking pace.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ginny asked, wondering why the brown haired witch dragged her away.  
  
"Sorry, I saw Cho coming around the corner, and wanted to avoid another run- in, you know with everything that happened last year."  
  
"Well shouldn't you have warned Harry?" she asked.  
  
"Probaly, but I think she hates me more." Hermione answered with a smile.  
  
After they were all done shopping they met in the ice cream shop across the pet store.  
  
Later they all went to look at quidditch 'stuff' as Hermione had put it. Ginny left after a while to buy a birthday gift for a friend, she just remembered, which left Hermione alone, while the guys were googling over the new version of the Firebolt. So Hermione left and decided to wait at the ice cream shop. She was just about to go window shopping when Harry sat down next to her.  
  
"What's the matter?" Hermione asked wondering why Harry wasn't with the rest of the guys.  
  
"Well," he started "I saw my best friend out here all alone and decided to come out and keep her company." He finished with a smile.  
  
"Really?" Hermione rose an eyebrow.  
  
"No, it got too crowded"  
  
"Shut up" she said hitting him on the arm.  
  
"Ow, I was kidding." He laughed. He paused before starting to speak again. "So I heard you had a run-in with...what's her name...Melinda"  
  
"What? Oh, Ginny told you huh?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"It's nothing really, she's just a, a..." Hermione fumbled around for the right word, before she said "miserable hag."  
  
Harry laughed. "Well she did make my life miserable" Hermione said in protest.  
  
She was silent for awhile before she started again. "I remember, because that's when I didn't know I was a witch, she would call me a freak, and I believed her. I didn't know what else to think. So I went through life thinking there was something wrong with me. So eventually, I thought I would always be different," she paused, "And then I came to Hogwarts. But now" she added not looking at Harry, "I'll always be different." She finished in almost a whisper, thinking about her powers.  
  
"What are you talking about Hermione? You're not different."  
  
Hermione suddenly came back to reality. "You're right," she said shifting her eyes, "I don't know what I'm talking about." She gave a nervous laugh and tried not to look directly at Harry. She could tell he was staring at her. "We better get the guys, it's about time to go." Hermione got up from her chair and went in search for everyone with Harry following behind her.  
  
After everyone was rounded up they all went back to the Manor. They would leave for Kingscross station tomorrow morning.  
  
The next day Hermione woke up at 9:08 to find Ginny had already gone down stairs. Hermione got up and took a shower, and 20 minutes later she was fully dressed and dry. She went down stairs to breakfast to find that she was the last one up because everyone else was already at the table. Hermione sat down next to Harry.  
  
"Why is everyone so quiet?" she asked  
  
"No reason," Ron shrugged.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" asked Harry.  
  
"No, everything's fine," Hermione answered, "Why would you think something's wrong?"  
  
"So everything's Okay?"  
  
"Yes, Harry what are you talking about?"  
  
"Are you sure there's nothing you want to share?" he continued ignoring her question.  
  
"No," she said a little confused, "Why?"  
  
"Okay, then would you mind explaining this," he said slapping the Daily Prophet on the table.  
  
"What? That they got a new judge at the ministry?" she said taking the paper.  
  
"No," Said Ron flipping to the sports section. There was a whole article on Victor Krum. He was being traded to a team in the East, but Hermione didn't bother to read the name. "Sixth paragraph" Harry continued.  
  
Hermione gulped...  
  
...Now that Krum has broken up with his former Girlfriend Hermione Granger, he is now dating a young witch named Gloria Jenssen of the Jenssen Estate in...  
  
"Oh, no...I can explain—"  
  
"Really? Okay then would you mind explaining why the whole world knew about your break up before we do?"  
  
"Uhh, I think we should go" Wood said uncomfortably  
  
"No way" said Fred "I wanna see this"  
  
"Me too" added George taking another bite of his eggs.  
  
"I swear I was going to tell you, you have to believe me."  
  
"When? Hmm? Next year? Or how about after he got married? Oh, yeah by the way we broke up two years ago."  
  
"Harry you're completely over exaggerating, I was going to tell you both, I promise. I just forgot."  
  
"Forgot?" asked Ron, "Then how come Ginny knew?"  
  
Hermione froze.  
  
"Apparently while you were in the shower we all found out that Ginny also knew before us." Harry added.  
  
"Oh, I get it, so you're all just talking about me when I wasn't here? Is that right?"  
  
"Hermione, why didn't you just tell us? Is it because were not girls? You don't think we'll understand?" he added a little sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, yeah that's it Harry" Hermione said"I forgot, how could you possibly understand, because neither of you have ever had girlfriends!"  
  
Fred and George were trying to stifle their laughter while Wood shifted in his seat.  
  
"And Ginny's younger than you and she's already had two, so what's your excuse? Cooties?" Hermione continued without pausing.  
  
At this statement Wood looked like he was trying to hide a smile when Fred spit out all the pumpkin juice that was formerly in his mouth and George was about to choke on his bacon.  
  
"What?" he asked. "Two??"  
  
"How come she didn't tell us?" George asked.  
  
"Because she said you would either prank them or hurt them." Hermione answered quickly.  
  
"Oh, right," said George. Fred shrugged and they went back to eating.  
  
"Why didn't you just tell us Hemrione?" Ron repeated Harry's question like there was no interruption.  
  
"I don't know," she didn't really have a reason. "Why are you making such a big deal out of this?"  
  
"Because," Harry continued, "You kept a secret from..." Harry hesitated. "Because" he started again slowly, "were your best...friends and you didn't even..." Again Harry couldn't finish his sentence. He wasn't even looking at Hermione anymore.  
  
"Harry, What's wrong?" Hermione asked. He seemed distracted, like her not telling him about Victor didn't matter anymore.  
  
"I have to go," he said making for the staircase his eyes darting back and forth.  
  
"Hey! Where ya goin?" Ron yelled at him as he climbed the staircase."  
  
Once Harry was in his room, he sat down on the bed. He needed to think. So what if he didn't tell them about the Prophecy. It was different. He was doing it for there protection. And Hermione didn't tell them, because, well Harry didn't know why she didn't tell them, but it was still different. Right? It was for there own good. So keeping it a secret was a good thing.  
  
Knock, Knock  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's me" came Hermione's voice from the other side of the door. "Can I come in?  
  
"It's open" Harry responded.  
  
Hermione came in and made her way slowly to Harry and sat down.  
  
"I really am sorry"  
  
"I know"  
  
"And I'm sorry about the girlfriend crack too."  
  
"Oh, yeah, that was nice."  
  
Hermione smiled. "So are you sure your okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I just realized it wasn't a big deal"  
  
"Really?" Hermione asked. "Because I could understand why you were mad, and you had every right to be. Friends shouldn't keep secrets from eachother." Hermione almost didn't get the last part out. She felt bad about not telling them about her powers, but she wasn't ready, not yet.  
  
"Right, they shouldn't" Harry agreed with a little guilt in his voice.  
  
"So your sure everything's alright?"  
  
"It's great" he answered dully.  
  
"Okay, then were leaving for the station in 20 minutes."  
  
Thank you for all of you who reviewed. Yay! There really dating! Thanks for confirming it. They make the perfect couple. I'm really glad you all like my story, I'm so happy! And I'm sorry if this chapter is too short. Also it might not seem like were getting into Hermione's powers now, but it will later I promise!! Also, yes the Charmed Ones will make an appearance. You guessed right. Okay, I was also wondering if any of you like Angel, because I'm still debating if I should put them in the story or not, because I'm not even sure if you guys watch, or should I say "watched" the show, So please tell me!!! And Review!!! I promise I'll update soon. 


	4. Home sweet Home

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, J.K. Rowling does.

**Chapter 4**

It was 10:00 Hermione had finished eating breakfast and was throwing some last minute items into her trunk. Everyone was rushing around getting ready to go to King's Cross station. Exactly 8 minutes later every one was in the car, and on the way. It was 10:47 when they finally got there.

"Were actually kind of early this year," said Hermione.

"Hurry, Ron through the portal." Yelled Mrs. Weasley. "Good now you Ginny. Hermione dear you're next."

Once through the portal, the familiarity that the Hogwarts Express created felt almost uncanny. It was like she was finally going home.

The four of them moved all the way to the back of the train to the last compartment, which was usually always empty. But, this year, just like last year, Luna Lovegood was sitting there reading her magazine.

"Hi Luna," said Hermione walking into the compartment.

"Hello." said Luna looking up from her magazine for just a second and then back down.

"Right well I'm off to the Loo, then" Hermione told everyone after they all got settled in.

Once Hermione was in the Loo, the train had already started to move, which made it even harder to go pee.

After, Hermione changed into her robe, pinned on her prefect's badge and made her way to the meeting. She walked to the compartment they always had the meeting in every year, and found nobody there, so she decided to wait. She figured everyone else was running late as well.

But while she was waiting, what Malfoy had said, came back to her. Maybe they really did cancel it she thought. Well then why would Malfoy tell me? Wouldn't he just not tell me so I would show up waiting like an idiot...Then it hit her. That prat knew I wouldn't believe him! So he told me anyways!

Hermione had already stood waiting for ten minutes before she stormed back to the compartment.

When she went in she saw Harry and Luna were the only one's in there.

"Where's Ron?" she asked.

"He went to the prefect meeting" answered Harry.

''What?? I was just there, there's no one there."

"Oh, yeah, Ernie came in a while ago and said they changed the compartment."

"Great." She muttered "Well what compartment is it?"

"I don't remember" Harry said in a tone like, why are you asking me?

"Harry!" Hermione was starting to get frustrated.

"Jeez, you can't take a joke" Hermione glared at him. "Okay it's number 27."

"Thank you" she said leaving. When she finally made it She was she was exactly 15 minutes late.

She came in quietly and sat down next to Ron.

"Well, is nice of you to join us, Miss Granger" came Malfoy's drawling voice.

"Shut up you prat"

"Well now, there's no need for insults" he smirked.

"Well nothing else seems to fit you" Hermione smiled sarcastically.

"Okay, that's enough" Ernie interrupted. "Let's get back to the meeting, and Hermione try to be on time."

"Sorry, I went to the other compartment"

"Well, there was a note posted on the door telling you to come here."

"Wha- She glanced at Malfoy just in time to see him smirk. But something else caught her eye. Not his smirk but what he was holding. A white piece of crumpled paper in his fist.

She looked back at Ernie. "I guess I didn't see it."

"Gee, Granger, the sign was pretty big, I wonder how you missed it?" Malfoy asked while throwing the paper over her head, and making it into the wastebasket, behind her.

She glared at him. "Just remember" Ernie said interrupting her – well – not so good thoughts about Malfoy, "to be on time next time."

Hermione nodded.

Back in the compartment, Harry tried making conversation, between Ginny and Luna but it just seemed better sitting in silence, until they got back.

After 5 minutes Ginny got up, to go find her other friends leaving Harry alone with Luna.

He tried talking again, but it was no use. He just took to watching Luna occasionally turn her magazine upside down and read it for a while before turning it right side up again.

It seemed like forever but Hermione finally got back.

"Hey, where's Ron"?

"Oh, went to talk to Seamus and Dean."

"I'm going to the Loo," Luna announced suddenly getting up and quickly walking out the door.

"Great, so how was your meeting?"

"Oh, fabulous, except, Malfoy has once again proven that he is and will always be and evil git."

"Wow, it went that good?"

Hermione just looked at him.

"What did he do?"

"Nothing life threatening, so I'll get over it." She replied going over to her trunk and taking out a book. She sat down next to Harry and started reading.

Ron came back a few minutes later, followed by Luna. He and Harry played wizard's chess a few times followed by exploding snap. Luna, instead of reading her magazine watched the two wizards go at it, and laughed a little too long every time Ron said something funny.

A few hours later the train pulled to a complete stop at the Hogsmeade train station. All the student filed out, while Hagrid was yelling for the first years. Hermione, Harry and Ron made their way to the carriages.

There they were, Harry thought. Those horrific looking creatures that pulled the carriages and would forever remind him that he saw Cedric die. It was enough to make you shudder. They finally found an empty one and all got inside. Just when they were about to start moving the carriage door pulled open, and there stood Luna Lovegood. She invited herself in and squeezed herself between Hermione and Ron.

"Sorry, everywhere else was full" she said after she got settled in.

"Oh, that's okay" Hermione replied politely. "We don't mind." She finished pointlessly, because Luna seemed to be ignoring her. She had already pulled out this month's edition of The Quibbler and was reading it while blowing a big bubble with her chewing gum.

When they got to the school, the memories came flushing back. All the time they had spent beyond those doors seemed so long ago. They stepped out and admired the castle. It was gigantic. The magnificent structure possessed an age-old beauty that was worth admiring and an ancient power that seemed to hold the wizarding world together. But all the trio knew was that they were home.

Inside the Sorting hat was just finishing it's song. Professor Mcgongall started calling the first years in alphabetical order, to be seated on the stool.

The first two were Hufflepuffs, a Gryffindor and then two Ravenclaws. Harry seemed to loose track after that. His eyes kept wondering towards Hermione. He wondered what she was thinking. They made eye contact a couple times and all she did was smile then he would look away first. But he always found himself looking at her again.

Suddenly an applause started at the Ravenclaw table, then two more people were sorted. Finally Dumbledore gave his annual speech and the feast began.

"Slow down Ron, the food won't go anywhere." Said Hermione staring at the way Ron was eating. He was a disposal.

Suddenly a pain shot through her. "Ahh..."

..._there's an Order meeting tonight at midnight._

"What? She looked at Parvati. "Did you say something?"

"No."

Hermione searched the hall trying to find the source of the voice. She happened to glance at Snape when she was trying to look at the Teacher's table.

"Ahh..."her hands immediately went to her head.

_I need more woodroot._

"What?" She accidently asked out loud. Why was she hearing these thoughts.

"I didn't say anything" responded Parvati again. Now she was starting to look at her weird.

Her head was throbbing.

Whats wrong? Asked Ron

But Hermione didn't hear him.

The voices were multiplying, after the first two, she seemed to be reading everyone's thoughts. And now they were swarming inside her head. She couldn't sort them out they were too many.

She had to get out of there, so she quickly got up, and walked out as fast as she could with out making a scene. Hermione thought she would collapse before she made it to the front doors, but she finally reached them. And once she passed the doors the voices seemed to fade away slowly, and then stop. Her head stopped hurting as well, but it left a minor headache.

No, this can't be happening to me. Why me? Hermione thought. She had to talk to Dumbledore. But she couldn't do it now. She had to wait until after the feast.

When she went back in, mostly Gryffindors cared to wonder why she ran out of the hall, no one else seemed to notice.

"What's wrong?" Asked Ron as she was sitting back down.

"Headache."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, don't worry I'll be fine."

After they ate Hermione told Ron to lead the 1st year to the Gryffindor dormitories. She had to find Dumbledore.

There it was, the door to Dumbledores office. She took a deep breath and knocked. Inside a voice answered "Come in"

Hermione gathered her courage and pushed the door open. She saw Dumbledore sitting behind his desk with a stack of papers he seemed to be reading.

"Ahh, Ms. Granger." He peered at her through his half moon glasses. "Is there trouble with the 1st years already?"

"No, they're fine" She answered. "I let Ron handle the first years...." she walked over and sat down in the chair across from him.

"What I need is to talk to you."

"Yes?"

She smiled nervously, "I was reading a book, a-and I saw a passage about wandless magic, you know things of that sort."

"Yes?" he replied again.

"Well," she continued "I-I was just wondering if you knew anybody like that?

He smiled at her gently, "Yes, I know one...no two wizards with such abilities, but Ms. Granger, I still seem to wonder what this has to do with you?"

"Im not sure," she replied. Her voice was shaking. "But there are – well—strange" she thought that was a word that fit, "things happening to me." Hermione paused. Dumbledore looked like he didn't under stand what she was saying. He just seemed to be staring at her.

"I think I have powers" Hermione blurted out under his gaze.

Dumbledore was silent for a while. And Hermione seemed extremely uncomfortable in the time it took for him to respond.

"I should have known." She finally heard him mutter.

"Excuse me?"

"Well it only seems right, with a witch that posses extrodinary talent as yourself. You see Ms. Granger there are only a few truly powerful witches and wizards in each generation I have seen to pass. When Tom Riddle came to school here I noticed he was one. And Lily and James together they were almost unstoppable" He had a sad tone to his voice. "So naturally" he continued "Harry posses greatness. But when I first saw you I could tell you were different as well."

"But Harry's not like me," she protested.

"Ahh, but he is. Did you not notice his vision the night Arthur Weasly was attacked? Or that he's a Parsletounge?"

Hermione was silent.

"You see, you both have powers, but it has chosen to manifest itself differently in you."

How did he know all this stuff? She wondered. Dumbledore always seemed to have the answers to everything.

"Ms. Granger, do you remember when you were little, when you didn't know you a witch yet, that you would get angry or upset and strange things would happen?"

"Yeah" she replied.

"And yet you did this without a wand. You see, it's just another form of wandless magic."

"I never thought of it that way"

But then, she thought if wandless magic was so special then why was is such a pain?

"But I get these headaches all the time, and—"

"Time, Ms. Granger, that's all it takes is time. You'll learn how to control your powers. Just practice. But for now you need not tell everyone about them." His faced turned from gentle to serious. "Hermione you must understand the seriousness of you situation. Powers can be stolen, and they can be dangerous, not to mention life threatening."

"I understand" she replied nodding. Her face looked as serious as Dumbledore's.

"Good, now what have you been able to do so far?" He asked lightening up the mood.

So far Hermione hadn't really practiced her powers. She could do them at will, but not very well. Cups she used would fly in opposite directions than she wanted them to go or the wrong the she focused on would go flying across the room. But at least she could do it. Except her telepathy. That was the only thing beyond her control. She told this to Dumbledore and did her best to show him her other power.

He was very understanding and helpful. She felt much better after coming to him, not to mentioned relieved.

"Just remember to come back anytime you need help" he said as she was departing.

"I will"

Hermione went back to the common room to find everyone was already asleep, save for two 7th years, up late talking, so she made her way up to her dormitory. She was completely worn out. In the morning she would tell Harry and Ron.

The next morning she woke her head pain free. She gladly got up and took a shower, got dressed and headed down stairs. In the Common room she spotted Harry and Ron sitting on the couch finishing up some Homework.

"Honestly, you had the whole summer and you still couldn't get it done." she said trying to smile.

"Shut up, I'm almost done" Ron answered still writing. About two minutes later he finished his essay , rolled up the parchment and stuck it in his bag. "Where'd you run off to last night?" he asked looking up.

She paused looking from Harry to Ron. If she was going to be honest she might as well start now, right?

"I was at Dumbledore's office" she told him.

"Why?" Ron asked interested.

"Uhh...she looked around her, you guys wouldn't mind skipping breakfast would you?"

"I wasn't really that hungry anyways" Harry stated just finishing his essay as well.

"Okay then we need to go somewhere private".

"Come on" he said leading them out of the common room.

Finally they were inside the room they had been to so many times before. This brought back a lot of memories from the D.A. meetings, they had in 5th year, and Hermione wondered if they would be continuing them.

She stood pacing around the room for awhile.

"Would you tell us already?"

"Oh, Alright "

"I was talking to Dumbledore last night and he confirmed that I have powers." She said matter of factly. She figured she might as well be straight with them. She waited for her pause to take affect.

"You what?"

She told them about what she had read and what Dumbledore had said, and they seemed to get the idea.

"I knew something strange was going on but powers?" Ron exclaimed.

She looked at Harry. He seemed to be comprehending what she was saying.

They were taking the new better then she expected.

"What exactly can you do?" Asked Harry breaking the silence.

"Well, I'm glad you asked," she replied a smile breaking out across her face. "Now mind you, I'm not good at it so you'll just have to bear with me. See that book over there?" She pointed. "Well now..." she said lifting her hand and the book rose as well. Then she waved her hand and the book glided through the air to the other side of the table. She moved her hand downwards and the book gently landed back on the table. That went better that she had anticipated.

"Wicked! "Ron exclaimed examining the book.

"And I get bloody visions." Harry replied smiling.

Hermione felt so much relief telling them about her powers. Now she definetly wasn't alone.

**End of Chapter 4**

HI everyone!!! Sorry if you think it took me long to update, but I've been so busy all week. It's the last week of summer before I start school so I'm trying to do everything I can!!

Thank you for all your reviews!!!

Responses: Druid of the Moon thank you soo much!! You don't have to feel obligated to advertise for me, (but do as you wish). When I started this story I told myself I was going to finish it no matter how many reviews I get. Yay! an Angel lover!! Thank you for your response.

Bade03- Sorry, I'm not sure what website my friend found the information on Emma and Daniel, because it was kind of my friend heard it from a friend type thing. Sorry!!

Thank you!! everyone else for reviewing!! **But I really need a response from you all about if you watch the show Angel or not. I'm still debating on whether I should put him in the story so....it's kind of the reviewer's decision!!! Please review!!!**


	5. Trouble's afoot

Disclaimer: I don't

Beware...this chapter is extra long!! Please hang in there!! It's a good Chapter!

**Chapter 5**

The Next Day

"Hey where were you?" asked Ron to Harry, as they sat down for lunch. "I was looking for you everywhere."

"Oh, sorry mate, but Will caught up with me after Transfiguration. Did you know he got a new broom stick? The new Firebolt 200, so we went to the quidditch pitch with a bunch of his friends and—"

"Will?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, the Ravenclaw, remember?"

Ron thought about it then it hit him,"Oh...right, the Ravenclaw" Ron answered bitterly.

"Hey" Hermione said joining them at the table immediately taking a sandwich and putting it on her plate. "I heard were having two DADA teachers this year."

"Two? How can we have two?"

"I dunno, but you know what that means" she said taking a bite of her sandwich.

"No" they both answered in unison.

She rolled her eyes, "more homework! Honestly, you two."

Ron leaned over and took out his schedule.

"Oh, great we have DADA after lunch"

"With Slytherin" Harry added with dread.

So after lunch they all made there way up to the DADA classroom. Everyone filed in and took their seats, all waiting in anticipation for the new teacher.

A few minutes later a man walked in about 5'8. He had piercing blue eyes. It was the first thing you would notice, surrounded with dark eyelashes. His hair was black, and his skin pale, yet attractive.

Hermione, Ron and Harry immediately identified him as Evan Taubenfeld.

"Hello everyone"

"Hello" everyone responded rather dully.

"I am Proffessor Taubenfeld." He stated with his hands linked behind his back.

"Now to get straight to it, I am and arour, so I am very busy with other things, during these" he paused "trying times. I took this job because Dumbledore thought it would be a good experience for you to be trained by an actual arour." At this point he was pacing the room, hands still linked behind his back.

"I will only be teaching your grade,5th years, and I have an assistant teacher that you will see every other day that I'm not here. He will assign you your bookwork and assignments, and I will teach you your spells, but that does not mean I cannot assign you homework either. So I expect good behavior." After saying this he stopped pacing and turned to face them, before he continued.

"Also I must have you know, my assistant is not a wizard, or a squib for that matter, but a muggle that is fully aware of our world." There was and uproar of murmurs and whispers from all over the classroom. "Now don't worry he is fully qualified for the job and is very experienced." He went to the back of the class room and pulled open the door.

"Mr. Pryce." he called, looking into the halllway, and a man about the same height, As Evan emerged in the doorway. He had light brown hair and brown eyes, which were framed by thin reading glasses. Also it looked like he hadn't shaved in a while because he wore a little stubble from his beard. But all in all he looked, well, not bad, surprisingly.

"This is my assistant that I will be leaving you with today," Professor Taubenfeld bowed and left with a "Good afternoon." his long black cloak billowing behind him.

"Well hello,"

"Hello" everyone replied even duller then before, except for some of the Gryffindor girls. And Slytherins didn't even bother replying.

"You can all call me Professor Pryce" he wore a genuine smile that made him look naïve and gullible.

"Now we should get started, so if you will please turn your books to page 24—

A pale arm rose in the air.

"Yes? uh...Mr. uh..

"Malfoy" the boy finished.

"Ahh, Mr. Malfoy."

"You're really not a wizard??" he asked with a slight look of disgust on his face.

Oh, no this was going to be trouble Harry thought.

"No" the professor answered. Not aware of how much this bothered any of the Slytherins.

"How could Dumbledore actually think that a _Muggle _is qualified to teach us." He said now speaking to the class.

"Shut up Malfoy" Harry said.

"Why? That man will let anyone into Hogwarts these days! This is worse then when he had the Centaur teaching class!

"Just because he doesn't reserve the school for purebloods doesn't mean anything."

"You'll see Potter, he'll be the doom of us all, you and your mudblood loving friends." He added. There were a few gasp and snickers but no one had time to respond.

"That's enough!" Yelled Mr. Pryce.

"I could care less what you all think, and I'm sure the class doesn't want extra Homework, Now turn to page 24!" His naïve look was now worn and he wore the expression of someone who knew what he was doing.

They're first assignment was rather simple in certain parts but extremely long.

"Bloody hell, I would have hated it if he gave us extra homework" Ron stated sarcastically. "Honestly someone should have just socked Malfoy before he could say another word. "

"Well you know there was bound to be some kind of remark from the Slytherins, when you have a muggle teaching class" Hermione responded.

"Hey where's Harry" Ron asked like he just noticed Harry wasn't there.

"Ron, he left half an hour ago to play quidditch with Will and Avery."

"What?? Again? Is he insane? He'll give away all our tactics!

"Honestly Ron, the season hasn't even started yet. And Harry's entitled to have a couple new friends." She added in hopes that Ron would see her reason.

"A couple?? He's got a whole new crowd!

She gave him a glare. When she had said 'a couple' she hadn't actually meant 2, and she knew Ron knew that.

"This is like the 3rd time this week he's ditched me"

The next week was all a blur. Just the same old boring classes that seemed to fill up there daily routine. Harry seemed to hang out with Will and Avery's crowd more often, so that even Hermione was a little bothered.

It was after school on Friday when Hermione went up to her dorm before she and Ron went out to patrol the castle for students.

The girls were in there usually banter about the new professor. She was glad they had all stopped talking about Malfoy. She couldn't believe they all thought he was hot. But the new professor, Hermione had to admit, he was attractive, not to mention charming. So the girls had moved on to there next unhealthy obsession, but never really forgetting about there old ones.

After about 2 minutes she couldn't stand anymore giggling so Hermion decided she would go patrol early. She made her way down to the common room when she spotted Ron. He had his school jacket off, and his tie undone but still hanging about his neck sitting by the fireplace.

She noticed he wasn't looking at the books in front of him but instead Hermione followed his gaze to see he was staring at Lavender who was talking to Madison and Sarah.

"Whatcha doin" Hemrione said plopping on the couch beside him with a big smile plastered across her face.

"What?" he said looking back down at his books not meeting her gaze.

"Go talk to her" Hermione suggested.

He coughed. "Go talk to who?"

"Ron" she gave him a stern voice.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" he stated getting up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go patrolling, as is my Prefect duty and honor" he had raised his hand to his heart, while he said the word honor.

"Shut up." Hermione said walking past him to the portrait hole and Ron followed.

"Ooo, a little grumpy now are we?" He asked while moving to dodge Hermione's arm.

After they reached the staircase Ron and Hermione split up. Hermione ended up patrolling the down stairs while Ron patrolled the upstairs.

She made her way to the Great Hall and saw Ginny at one to the tables.

"Hey, long time no see" she said jokingly.

"It sure feels like that "said Ginny.

"I'm sorry, I heard about Dean"

"Oh, don't be, we weren't really going anywhere, so it was time to end it."

"Ginny, how can you say that? He would have done anything for you."

"I know, but I just thought it was time for something new. Plus did you see Avery? He is soo cute." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine she said, "enough about me, is there anything new with you?"

"Well I just saw your brother staring at Lavender."

"Are you serious? Lavender will be thrilled."

Everyone in the girls dormitory knew that Lavender had a crush on Ron, but the guys being as clueless as they were had no idea. "But I meant with you, not Ron."

"Well, I told them about," she looked around "well you know"

"How'd they take it?"

"Pretty well actually, and I seem to be getting control of my telekinesis, but I don't have much time or a place to practice."

"Well tell me if anything strange happens." Ginny said returning to her work for a second before looking up again.

"Oh, yeah, she said. "it's your Birthday tomorrow. You're going to love what I got you."

Harry walked up the first set of stairs to the Gryffindor tower. He had just said good-bye to Will and Avery.

He walked up slowly, dragging a little mud from the outside. Filch is going to have his head, He thought.

Harry was carrying his quidditch broom carefully over his shoulders. They didn't even play a real game, they just flew around throwing the quaffle to each other and talking. He had found out that Avery liked Ginny (Ron would kill him, he thought) and 2 other guys in Ravenclaw had crushes on Hermione. He didn't know why but this piece of information bothered him.

Hermione's appearance had changed tremendously over the years. Her hair was no longer frizzy or poofy, and her teeth had been straightened during 4th year. All in all, she was beautiful, Harry thought, even though she didn't wear make up, she looked beautiful without it. Hermione possessed a natural beauty that drew people towards her—_SMACK!_

Harry was so lost in thought that he didn't realize he had reached the portrait hole. And ran right into the Fat Lady.

He got up rubbing his forehead. "Hinkle Puff". The portrait hole swung open and he stepped inside while the Fat Lady said something not very pleasant to Harry. Why had he been thinking about Hermione? Lately his thought always seemed to stray towards her. But why? He didn't like her, he couldn't. Maybe he did and he just wouldn't admit it? No, He made up his mind she was just a friend. He refused to go any further with his thoughts and decided to go to bed.

Hermione had finished talking to Ginny and continued patrolling. She looked for any stray students, but everyone seemed to be in their dormitory's. She finally reached the dungeons and figured the Slytherin prefects, would handle that part of the castle.

Just as she turned the corner she ran smack into a blond Slytherin boy.

"Ow! Watch it Granger!"

"It wasn't my fault" she said getting up.

"Whatever"

"Are you patrolling?" she asked.

"No, I'm wondering aimlessly around the hallways" he replied sarcastically. "Stupid mudblood"

Hermione opened her mouth, "You, ugly git" she retorted and turned to leave, when Malfoy called back to her.

"Hey! Tell potter he better watch his back this year"

Hermione remembered he was still mad at Harry for putting his father in Azkaban.

"He's not going to fight you Malfoy, and if you try to provoke him it's not going to work"

"Just like last year?"

"He's learned from his mistakes." Hermione remembered the fight after the quidditch match. "Plus he said he's not going to waste his time on you, so saying something insulting isn't going to change his mind."

"Really?" he asked. A smile came to his face. "Well," he started to circle around her like a snake. "What if I did something to you? Would that change his mind?

She stared at him while smirked.

"There's different ways to provoke people Granger. I'm sure Potter would be at least a little bit angry if you got hurt, wouldn't he?"

He walked away leaving her no time to respond. Was that a threat? She had never really been afraid of Malfoy before, but then he never really gave her a reason to be. He wasn't the normal bully, that if you stood up to them they would back down. If you wanted to mess with Malfoy you were looking for trouble. He probably knew more dark magic then then any of the DADA teachers.

Hermione quickly dismissed the idea and started to walk back to Gryffindor tower. Just then her head gave a tingling sensation. She stopped walking, then before she knew it, her head exploded in pain. She groaned holding her temples. She never felt anything like it before, it was like she got hit in the head with a baseball bat. Her vision started to cloud, the castle walls started to disappear, then they started to reappear, the pain lessened and things started to go into focus.

That's when she realized she was on the ground, cold sweat dripping off her face. She didn't even remember falling. She got up dusting herself off. Once again she couldn't get rid of the feeling that something bad was going to happen. But she could never figure out what. With the Dark Times rising again, it was perfectly understandable, as Dumbledore had put it, that she got these 'waves'.

Her head was aching tremendously. She almost thought she would pass out before making it back to the Tower. Once she got back to her room, she picked up her spell books and started flipping through them.

"I know I saw it before" she said to herself. "Finally, there it is." She took out her wand and performed the spell for her headache.

The spell wasn't an actual cure, it just masked the pain, so her head didn't hurt. She didn't have time to get ingredients and make the actual potion to cure her headache. This was faster. So after she said the spell, she could go to sleep peacefully.

"Get off" Hermione responded groggily, while swatting at the air.

"Hermione, get up!"

She recognized the voice as Ginny, who tried to separate her from her mattress.

"Why?" she said finally sitting up, looking through half open eyes.

"Happy Birthday!" Ginny smiled holding a gift up to Hermione's face.

Today was September 22nd, Hermione's 16th Birthday.

"Ginny, you didn't have too." She said tearing into the wrapping.

"Omygosh!" Hermione was holding a large book called _Things you wish you knew about the Wizarding World._ "I love it! Thank you." she gave her red headed friend a hug.

"Guess what?" Ginny asked. She looked like she was about to burst.

"What?"

"Guess" she prompted still shaking with excitement.

"Okay—

"Avery asked me out last night!" she said rather quickly, that you could barely understand her.

"What about Dean?"

"What about him? I figured I'd give Avery a chance first" she answered shrugging.

"It's your love life"

"Yes, and speaking of which, what about yours?"

"Shut up! She said trying to hit her, but Ginny moved out of the way. "Fine, I hope you too are very happy together"

"Thank you" Ginny replied. "I'll just meet you at breakfast, Okay?

"Yeah, I still have get ready anyways" Hermione told her as she got out of bed.

Later Hermione made her way to the great hall, just as someone was exiting.

"Hey Hermione."

"Hey Wood, Wood? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for 3 or 4..." he looked around. "on business"

"Oh, right of course" She got the idea that he was talking about the Order.

"Yeah, but Harry said I could help out with tryouts this afternoon, It's great that he's captain now, isn't it?"

"What? He's captain?"

"You mean you didn't know?"

"No, but I mean that is great" she replied lamely.

"Well I better be going, I'm running late and you know how Mcgonagall can be."

After saying good-bye to Wood Hermione entered the Great Hall to breakfast.

"Harry, you didn't tell me you were team captain." Were the first words out her mouth, when she spotted him.

"What? I didn't? I thought—Oh yeah, I forgot, I told Ron, not you—Mcgonagall just told me yesterday, sorry. I guess I was too busy thinking about your Birthday."

He took out a gift and handed it to her. It was wrapped the only way guys knew how, messily. Harry not telling her about quidditch, completely left her mind.

She opened it carefully and inside revealed a glass Rose.

Hermione gave a small gasp. "It's beautiful, thank you."

"Here, now this one's from me"

She opened Ron's gift to find he gave her a small wooden jewelry box. "Ron it's beautiful, I didn't know that you guys could be so sentimental."

"Yeah were full of suprises"

"Thank you, I love my presents."

"Yes and after you eat, we have to get ready for quidditch tryouts."

"Can I watch?" she asked.

"Sure, it's starts at 10:00.

Hermione ate a little and then they all headed back to the Gryffindor tower. Hermione went to her room and set down her presents on the table near the door.

"Hey Ginny, I didn't see you at breakfast."

"Oh, sorry I was with Avery"

"I see" she said giving her a sly look.

"I'd love to chat" she said ignoring the look "but I have to get to the quidditch tryouts"

"Your trying out?"

"Yup, I'm gonna be chaser" she informed her.

"That's great, I'm coming too so I'll meet you down there."

"Okay" But just as Ginny turned to leave she spotted the presents Hermione had set down on the table.

"Oh my gosh, Ron is so irresponsible, I can't believe he left this here." Ginny said picking up the glass rose.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Oh, it's nothing. Ron bought this for mum's birthday. He's suppose to give it to her in October, that is if he doesn't loose it first." Ginny held up the glass rose. "Look, isn't it pretty?"

"Wait, are you sure that's Ron's?" she asked in a confused tone.

"Yeah, I was with him after he bought it. The clumsy git dropped it right after the clerk handed it back to him in the bag. You see," she said pointing at the stem of the rose, "there's a little chip in it. But lucky for Ron you can barely notice it."

Hermione rushed over to take a closer look, and sure enough there was a chip at the bottom of the stem.

"I can't believe this!" Hermione raced down stairs, flower in hand.

"Hermione, what are you doing!?"

Hermione reached the common room just as Harry and Ron were at the portrait hole.

"Would you mind explaining this?" she asked loudly, so everyone in the common was staring at them.

Both Harry and Ron whipped around. "What are you talking about?" asked Ron.

"Here, take it back, I don't want your mum's gift." She held out the rose waiting for Ron to take it.

Harry's and Ron's expression dropped. She had found out about the gift.

"Hermione—

"I said take it Ron." she gave him a hard look and he took it with no argument.

Ron glared at Ginny behind her, they seemed to be having a conversation with there eyes, but Hermione's attention was focused on Harry.

"Hermione let me explain"

"Good, explain. Explain why you would use Ron to get me a Birthday gift?"

"I'm sorry, but I panicked, because I woke up this morning and just remembered it was your birthday. So I asked Ron to help me get you a present. I didn't think anything bad of it at the time. I'm really sorry about the present—

"Harry this isn't about the stupid present, You lied to me. I don't get how you could just give me Ron's gift and lie to me about it.

"I know, I just panicked, I've been so busy with everything—

"Apparently that's more important than me? What was it? Quidditch? Or how about your new friends?

Harry wanted to scream. How could she think that he would put Quidditch before her. He wanted to scream, "I've been busy taking Occulmency lessons! And worrying about the stupid Prophecy! That would show her, but Harry couldn't tell them the truth. It was too dangerous if they had that kind of information.

"This isn't about them" he answered.

"Why not?" she asked.

"You don't understand—

"I understand you spend more time with them then you do with us. I wonder why that is?"

"Hermione—

"I'm sure Ron wants to know too"

Harry looked at Ron, but he just backed up, "I'm staying out of this mate"

"You're the one who said he keeps ditching you, so" she turned to Harry, "I think we both want to know—

"Fine, Hermione, you want to know why I hang out with them more? It's because it's easier. Okay? You two constantly remind me of things I don't want to be reminded of. Are you happy now? When I'm with them I not reminded of Voldemort or all the things that have happened in the past. With you guys, there's so much I want to tell you, but can't, I'm always worrying I'm going to slip up and say something—

"What are you talking about mate?"

Harry just realized what he had done.

"Harry, what are you hiding?" asked Hermione in a quiet voice.

"Nothing, Look I'm sorry about your present—

"I don't care about the present! You lied to me, you're lying to us now." She paused. "What are you hiding?" She finally asked again.

"I have to get to tryouts" he turned and started to walk away.

"Fine, don't tell me. You can just forget about me again"

He turned back around. "Hermione, I didn't just forget about you"

"How do I know that?"

Harry sighed and didn't reply. Hermione didn't say anything more and returned to the girls dormitory.

"Because I think about you all the time" Harry muttered watching her go. "Come on, lets go, were late."

They made their way to the Quidditch Pitch, as Hermione lay in her bed thinking. Oh my god, I completely over re-acted, it was just a stupid birthday present! Or maybe I didn't, he did lie to me –there was a scratching noise at the window.

Hermione opened it and a large barn owl flew inside. It landed on her bed. She untied the letter attatched to it's leg. It was from victor.

She immediately stood up to look for Ginny but realized she was at the tryouts. She couldn't have opened it by herself, I mean what could he possibly have written. Thoughts filled her mind, and after debating it for a couple of minutes she finally ripped the letter open.

Relief flushed through her after she read it. The letter wasn't even about her, but Wood. She rushed off to find him.

She ended up at the Quidditch Pitch, the one place she didn't want to be and spotted Ginny standing outside the boys locker room.

"You're ready before the guys are? Isn't it usually the other way around?"

"No," Ginny laughed," I changed in the common room, remember?"

"Oh," Hermione vaguely remembered Ginny wearing her quidditch uniform while she was arguing with Harry.

"So, I doubt you're here to see Harry"

"No, actually, I'm here to see Wood."

"I just saw him go inside with Fred and George. They came to help with tryouts," she explained. "You don't mind going into the boys locker room do you?" she asked with a smile.

Hermione glanced at her and walked in.

"Bloody hell! Hermione! Said some of the guys pulling up their pants.

"Sorry!" she blushed

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh," she said spotting Wood, next to Fred. "Um...Wood, I need to talk to you."

"Oh, sure" he said looking little confused.

They left the locker room just as Fred and George started "Ooo-ing."

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking concerned.

"What? Oh-nothing's wrong"

"Well then what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Okay" she started "You know how you asked me to help you get that quidditch interview?

"You mean IQA? But, wait you and Victor broke up. Great...It's okay if you can't get me the interview now. I understand.

"No, no it's not like that. I asked Victor about it before we broke up, and he already promised to do it. So he just wrote me a letter saying a promise is a promise, so your getting your interview."

Wood laughed in disbelief. "Are you serious? He's still giving me the interview?"

"Yeah, I guess he's not that bad after all"

"Wait, Hermione if this is uncomfortable for you—

"No, it's fine, I'm just the messenger" she answered.

"I don't know how to thank you for doing this"

"Just make sure Ginny makes the team and we'll be good"

"Right" he said. "Thanks"

"Don't mention it" she added with a smile.

"Oh- Wait! Wood!" she yelled at him.

He turned around, while she ran towards him, pulling out a sheet of paper.

"They guy said he would meet you at Hogsmeade, Victor will be there as well."

"Thanks" he said taking the paper.

"I'll just let you get back to tryouts then" so with that she left.

Wood re-entered the locker room, to a taunting Fred and George.

"You know she's dated older men before" said Fred.

"Yeah, you and Victor are the same age right?" asked George

"Shut up" said Wood as both Fred and George dodged to miss his fist.

In The Charmed Manor

"Leo" Paige said with a hand on her chest. "You scared me"

"Oh, sorry"

"It's okay, I guess were all a little jumpy, waiting for the demon to attack."

"Did you finish the potion?"

"Just did, yeah" she held up a small vial filled with purple liquid. "Phoebe's already working on the power of three spell, It's just your standard vanquish. I'm gonna bring these extra vials to Piper and Phoebe."

"Wait, I have news for you from the Elders."

"What? For me?"

"Yeah, there giving you another charge."

"Really?" A smile lit up across her face and then diminished. "Wait, it's not another long lost relative? Is it?"

"No, actually, it's a witch, who just got her powers and she needs some help controlling them."

"Really?" she seemed absolutely giddy. "This is like a dream come true. You don't know how much a I can relate to a girl like that."

"Paige, there is one thing" Leo started. "The witch lives in England."

If even possible her smile got even wider. "This just keeps getting better and better."

"Oy! Piper! Phoebe! I'm going to England!"

Piper and Phoebe had just walked into the kitchen, Phoebe, carrying the finished vanquishing spell.

"What? I want to go" said Phoebe.

"Actually, you can all go." Leo told her.

"Okay, I was kidding, but—

"Paige, why are you going to England?" Asked Piper.

"For a charge—

"That is going to need all of you help" Leo interrupted.

"But you said she was my charge"

"She is" answered Leo, "but you're sisters will be there to help you. You're going to need it."

"Hold it!" yelled Phoebe, "can someone please explain what is going on."

So Leo told them all about the new witch. "She goes to a magic school called Hogwarts. The Headmaster has asked for you especially. Apparently there's more than just the witch he wants to talk to you about."

"What's her name?" Paige asked.

"Hermione Granger"

Phoebe snorted. "Hermi—"she caught Leo's eye. "I mean, it's great...great name, yup"

"How do we know this Headmaster isn't evil? Just like the last one? Asked Piper.

"Because, he's not, the Elders know him—

"Well they knew the last one, there's no way to be sure—

"This one can be trusted, don't worry."

"Yeah, but—

"Great, When do we leave?" interrupted Paige.

"Uh, as soon as you can pack, and orb to London" he said.

"What? Leo—

"I'm sorry, but the sooner you get there the better."

"You couldn't have told us sooner?"

"Well, I just found out—

"It's fine, Leo—interrupted Paige again. "We'll be ready in an hour " she said dragging Piper up the stairs, with Phoebe following.

"Okay, London, here we come!" Phoebe yelled while disappearing from view.

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

A/N: Sorry if you think I took long to update, but from now on it's going to take me longer since I'm back in school, and our power went out for awhile, thanks to Hurricane Charley. Don't worry I survived along with my house. But guess what??! I don't have school until next Tuesday, Aug. 24th!! Yay! Okay, moving on...

Was this chapter too long? If it was, sorry! Thank you all for your reviews!! I really do appreciate it when you review.

Responses: I have decided Angel is going to be in this story, because none of you have said anything against it...so yeah. Don't worry you'll find out how I use him in the story sooner or later.

And yes those are going to be Hermione's only powers, because I cant think of anything else without copying Charmed!! So if you have any ideas please let me know.

Hmmm...what else? Yes Harry and Hermione are going to get together eventually. But it might take awhile!! Things are going to happen first. - Sorry, cant tell you!!

You don't watched Charmed!! 0o I'm just kidding!! That's okay, but you might get a little confused but hang in there!! For those of you who already know what Charmed is about, you don't have to read this.

It's about 3 sisters who are witches, and since there are 3 of them, they have the power of 3!! Kind of makes sense, right? And so when you have the power of 3, that means your Charmed!! So they are the 3 most powerful witches in the world!! Does that make sense?? Sorry if it's confusing. Also...Leo, is there Whitelighter, which means he's there guardian Angel and he has the power to heal. Piper, is the oldest sister, (Well Pru was the oldest at first, but then she died, So you don't have to worry about her, she's not in the story), Phoebe, is next, and then it's Paige (who is there half sister. They only found out about her after Pru died). Paige is half witch half whitelighter, so she can get charges. Charges are people whitelighters are assigned to look after. Hmm...what else? Orbing, is when you magically transport your self from one place to another, it's like Aparating, but you don't disappear in a crack, you disappear, in blue and white swirly lights.

Okay that's all for now, Bye!!


	6. New Arrivals

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Hp character's J.K. Rowling does.

Yes, I changed the summary, but it's still the same story!! Hopefully it doesn't confuse people. Maybe I should change it back, but I like this one better.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Just as the Charmed ones were vanquishing the demon they've been waiting for something else was going on at Wolfram and Hart.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

It was about 2 months after Fred's Death. Wesley had left Wolfram and Hart to return to London, where he found another job, and for some reason he could not be contacted.

Angel, Gunn and Spike were having their weekly meetings, reviewing charts and budgets. Angel used this excuse to get everyone in the same room again. The work had lost its purpose after a while. They all seemed bored or tired all the time. Their day had turned into some sort of routine. Nothing changed much, and their lives just seemed to continue with no meaning, day in and day out.

Gunn was talking about some type of quarterly figure. Spike didn't seem to be listening, and Angel just looked like he was brooding or thinking about something very hard. Gunn talked, in a monotone voice. He didn't seem to care about the figures and was just regurgitating facts, and Spike well he'll always be Spike, but he did seem a little slow on his usual sarcastic comments—

"Angel!"

"Huh? Oh, what?"

"Well, what do you think?"

"Umm...its great, good job."

At the big confrence table that seated 12, only 3 seats were taken. This ordinary business meeting that just seemed part of their routine schedule, would in fact change their lives forever. In the next minute something happened that caused all of them to startle—_CRACK! _

A man appeared in the middle of the room.

"What the--?" Spike jumped out of his seat.

"Uh, sorry" Angel said, also standing up, "If you don't have an appointment you'll have to wait—

"This can't wait" the man interrupted. He spoke in a mysterious manner, and with his accent you could tell he was clearly British. The man was dressed in dark blue robes and was holding a wooden stick.

"I'm sorry, all clients have to—"

"I'm not a client, I do not intend to pay you. I am here to ask your help. I have a proposition you _can't _refuse."

"Actually, I can and I just did. So the exit is that way," said Angel pointing out the door.

The wizard looked at the door then back at Angel.

"Im sorry, you'll just have to here me out. I have a meeting scheduled for you and your friends with my boss."

"You're obviously not hearing me" said AngeL—

But Spike put his hand up to signal him to be quiet. "Give us one good reason why we should go."

"Because we need your help."

"Yeah, but—

"I thought you were the vampire that helped the helpless."

Spike and Gunn both looked at Angel. He had a feeling of obligation in him now.

"Just come to the meeting, and after you've heard it, then you may turn down the offer, but not now."

"I don't know, if you could just give us some time—

"Well," the wizard went on ignoring the fact that Angel even spoke. "You do care about the future I presume?"

They were all silent.

"You will," said the wizard.

"All right, where's the meeting?" asked Angel.

"England" the man replied

"What??"

"England" he replied again. "I can have you there in a second"

"You can have us there in a—"Spike started.

"Okay, now I think we need a minute, to discuss this." Angel quickly led the man out of the room. "Thanks" he added practically closing the door on his face.

Once they were by themselves they could discuss this logically.

"I'm going" Spike said almost immediately.

Or not, he thought.

"What? Spike how can you already—

"Look, you and I both know things haven't been the same, not for a while now. But we have a real chance to help people. And I've forgotten what that feels like, so I say we take it."

"He's right" Gunn added. "this place messes with your mind, I have to get out of this office, we all do."

They all looked around at eachother. Freds death had hurt them all. She was the one thing none of them wanted to loose. Her presence made everything better. No one noticed it before but it did. Plus it was first Cordeilia and now Fred. Sometimes "the good fight" just wasn't worth it. Not after all it cost you. There was a long silence when Angel finally said, "Well then, I guess were going to London."

Angel walked over and opened the door, the man was still standing there, where Angel had shoved him out.

Angel told him their decision, and the man seemed smiled bringing out what looked like a coffee cup.

"Here you all need to hold on to this." Said the wizard.

"Heh, a coffee mug?" Asked Angel.

The Wizard looked at him with a face expression, like 'what else?'

"Ok, just checking."

"It's a portkey. A wizarding transportation devise. I put a spell on it so it will take us right were we want to go."

"Oh, now it makes sense" Gunn replied.

"You're a wizard?" asked Spike.

"Yes, and now we all have to hold on to it at the same time or it won't work."

Everyone was reluctant to hold on to the cup, thinking this was some pshyco wizard but soon enough in a flash of brilliant light they appeared at Hogsmeasde. The wizard led them to a carriage led by the Threstals. It was a silent ride from when they entered into the carriage to when they arrived at Hogwarts.

"Yes I believe we're here" said the wizard, and they all filed out.

"It's bloody huge," Spike muttered. They all seemed amazed at the sheer vastness of the castle.

"We gotta go in there? Nuh-uh, I don't do big creepy mansions."

"This is a school."

"Wait, This big building is supposed to be a school?"

"Yes, a school of witchcraft and wizardry."

"Oh, of course." Spike answered.

"Why not." Gunn replied.

"I thought places like this were only legend. I mean I remember hearing stories, but I never thought they were real." Angel said.

"Of course there real. This is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Wait, _The_ Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" asked Spike.

"The one and only. You'll be meeting with the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore."

"I think I knew a wizard who graduated from Hogwarts in the 1800's." said Spike, mostly to himself as they walked into the caslte.

"How do we know this a'int a trap?—Wha—hey! Wait for me!"

The school was large inside and out, they took many twist and turns that all of them were sure they would have been lost if it wasn't for the Wizard leading them. Luckily it was between classes so they weren't any students.

"Oh, watch out for the staircases" the wizard told them. "They like to change."

At this comment, they all ran up the remaining steps wanting to get off the staircase as soon as possible. Another right and then left, and then he stopped. There they were, in front of two stone gargoyle statues.

"Lemondrops" They statues leaped aside to reveal a twisting staircase. They all entered and once they had all gotten into Dumbledore's office they saw 3 brown haired women also there, looking just as confused as them.

"Thank you for brining them Remus, can you tell Minerva, to come as well?"

They reply came as a 'yes' and he left.

They all introduced themselves and were seated when someone else walked in.

"You wanted to see me Profe..." his voice trailed off.

"Wesley?" Angel asked in disbelief. His voice was almost a whisper.

"Ahh, Professor Pryce, I see you two already know eachother." Dumbledore replied happily.

"Ahem, yes. Yes we do." He added the second yes with a smile.

"Aw man it's good to see you" Gunn said giving him his usual handshake and hug combined.

"We missed you Wes." Angel said smiling.

"Yeah, nice to have you back, now can we get on with the meeting?" asked Spike.

"Of course." Wesley answered taking a seat.

"Is everything good with the students?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well, I just gave them a project, pairing up Slytherins with Gryffindors, so I don't think there too fond of me right now."

Dumbledore chuckeled. "Ahh, yes, but it'll be good for them." He cleared his throat. "Pardon the interruption, you're all probably wondering what your doing here."

"Okay, if we're going to do this project then we have to do it right. Meet me in the Library at 3:30."

"Yeah, right Granger, meet yourself in the Library, I have better things to do."

"Malfoy get back here. We have to do this together."

"Or not"

She stared at him hard.

"Don't look at me Granger, I told you I'm busy.

"Fine, how about tomorrow." She said through half gritted teeth.

"I dunno." He answered shrugging.

"Is 4 good?" She asked, getting frustrated.

"Only for an hour."

"Oh- Good" Hermione said unsure of how to respond to Malfoy's suprising comprimise. "Don't forget your notes" she added walking away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now, I want you to meet the Charmed ones. He said pointing to the 3 women in the room.

"The Charmed ones?" asked Angel

Yes.... said Wesley looking at them with wonderment. The 3 most powerful witches in the world."

"Yep, that's us." Phoebe piped up.

"So... are you guys wizards or something?" she asked with a nervous laugh.

"Oh, were human" Gunn spoke. "Them to are Vamps."

"Heh, come again?" Piper asked. They all seemed to take a step back.

"Oh, no need to worry," said Dumbledore, "they have souls"

"Heh, a vampire with a soul," said Paige. "You don't see that every day."

"Yes, well lets go down to business." Said Dumbledore sitting behind his

desk.

"Are you sure we can trust them?" she asked quietly out of the corner of her mouth.

"I have called you here to make an alliance."

"You're the one who rushed me up the stairs when I was trying to ask Leo." Piper muttered back.

"Shhh" Phoebe cut in putting her fingers to her lips.

"An alliance with a school?" Asked Angel

"Yes well I see I have a lot of explaining to do. I should probably inform you on a group we call the Order of Phoenix. We have been discussing the imminent threat of Voldemort, one of the darkest Wizards of our time. In one of our earlier meetings at the beginning of the school year we have learned that Voldemort is taking on new alliegances. We have found out Azkaban is no longer strong enough to hold wizards, for the Dementors have answered Voldemorts call."

"Uh, what's a Dementor," Angel interrupted.

"Thery're guards, or were, to the wizarding prison, Azkaban" Wesley explained. "Uh, Professor, do thinks it's wise to bring Spike and Angel into the situation with such creatures. I think it would prove more costly—

"I understand your concern Wesley, but I have full confidence in your friends."

"Wait, whats so bad about these Dementors." Angel asked.

Wesley looked at him for a moment before answering. "It's called the Dementors kiss...they have the ability to suck out your soul."

"Whoa, hold up, are we talking about the the ability to turn these two into Angelus and William the bloody?"

"What are you talking about? What happens when they don't have a soul?" asked Piper curiously.

"Uh, well...they—

"We go evil" Angel finished.

"And start killin' people." Spike added.

"Never the less" Dumbledore continued ignoring the girls expressions. "We have also reason to believe that Voldemort is aligning with other creatures as well. But only ones that can be controlled. You see Werewolves take on a life of there own when they turn, killing anyone, good or evil, but vampires they,--

"They can be organized" Angel finished just making the realization.

"Yes" Dumbledore said in a gravely tone.

"Yeah, but why would vampires go against wizards? Isn't that suicide?" asked Wesley.

"Not necessarily, most creatures have a special immunity to magic. Take giants for example, because of their massive size, stunning spells just repel right off them. And vampires, with their extreme strength and agility, they can repel off a number of defensive spells, so I imagine they stand a pretty good chance."

"And this is why you called us." Spike said more like a statement than a question.

Dumbledore studied them all for a moment without replying. "I am here to make an alliegnece with you, but mostly ask for your help. We are at a war here, that we can not afford to loose." His eyes went to the clock. "However, it's still your decision, you do not have to feel obligated." He paused for a while to let what he just said sink in.

"I'm sorry I have to go, I have a pressing matter to attend to. Your questions can be answered by Professor Lupin or Professor Mcgonagall. You will see them shortly. But for now I do wish that you would think this over, and get back to me in the morning."

Just as he finished the door opened to reveal Professor Mcgonagall like she was answering to a cue.

"Ah, good, Minerva," He turned back to the guests. "She will take you to her office. Good-day."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I say you do eenie meanie minie mo." Ron answered.

"Ron you can't use that to pick the new Beaters" Harry retorted.

"Yes you can, and I thought we were suppose to be studying."

"Oh yeah"

"Where are your books?" Ron asked.

"Oh, I left them in the common room. Here I'll go get them and you decide the new beater."

"Whatever" he said sighing. "Hurry up."

Harry rushed out of the Library and made his way to the Gryffindor tower. He was turning a corner when he spotted Hermione. He stopped, and looked at her for awhile before actually going up to her. Here goes nothing he thought.

"Hey Hermione"

"Hey" she replied not looking at him.

Okay, he thought. "Look I'm really sorry about what happened. And I promise I'll never lie to you again. You know I would never intentionally hurt you—

"I know." She put her hand up to stop him. "I know, and I don't even care about the present. That's not what I'm upset about"

Harry looked confused, which signaled her to continue. "I wish I could just forgive you and everything go back to normal, but this isn't even about my birthday anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

"You said something the other day, you didn't mean to, but you said it anyways." Ever since he mentioned it, it's been all she could think about. What could he possibly not want them to know?

Harry groaned, realizing what she meant.

"How long have you been hiding something from us?" she asked.

"Hermione, I don't want to talk about this."

"Why didn't you ever tell us" she ignored him. She wanted answers.

"It's complicated"

"So explain it to me"

"Hermione, I can't! It's not that easy. I wish I could, I really do—

"If you do, then just tell me!"

"Look would just stop prying and leave me alone! It's too dangerous, okay? He paused. "Your better off not knowing anyways."

She scoffed at him. "I think that's for me to decide, not you." she replied coldly and stalked off.

"Dammit" he swore silently. Why didn't she understand? If Voldemort, found out that his friends knew what the prophecy was, they were dead for sure. But it's not like they weren't being targeted anyways. So why not tell them? Ugh, this was so confusing, he didn't know what to do. He didn't want Hermione not speaking to him, but he wanted to protect as well. He sighed. This much thinking was giving him a headache.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, I think we have it all figured out. We just need some time to think about it." Piper told her.

Professor Mcgonagall and Professor Lupin had answered all there questions about Voldemort, deatheaters, and practically the whole wizarding world in the last hour and a half.

"Professor?" came a voice at the door way. "Oh sorry, I'll just—

"Oh, that's okay dear, just wait inside."

"Alright, then" Lupin said wrapping the meeting up. "If you do have anymore questions I'm sure Wesley will know the answer. He's been here long enough."

"Yes, and this is Hermione Granger. I've asked her to take you to the Gryffindor tower, where you'll be staying."

"Hello...umm if you could just follow me I guess we can go."

"So your name's Hermione?" Paige asked as they were walking through the corridors.

"Yes, that's right."

"Oh, it's a nice name."

"Thank you"

"So..." Phoebe tried, making conversation, but her mind was drawing a blank. "I got nothing" she muttered to Piper.

"Uhh, do you like it here? Piper asked.

"Uh, Yeah-

"I was wondering" Angel cut in, "if you knew a guy named Harry Potter."

"Oh, I suppose you want to meet him" she said more to herself then to the group.

"Right, cuz he's famous." Spike said. Angel looked at him. But he ignored it. "Were huge fans."

"Well here we are." Hermione stopped in front of the Fat Lady. "But before we go inside, Professor Pryce? Can I switch partners?"

"What? No, there's absolutely no switching." Wesley answered.

"But you don't understand" She protested.

"Yes I do. You hate him or he hates you, right? I'm sorry but no switching."

"Lewlyen" Hermione grumbled. "I was going to say he's evil." She said stepping inside.

She spotted Harry sitting in front of the fire place doing homework."

She got his attention and he looked back. "Some people want to meet you. I'll be upstairs."

"Hermione, wait, Hermione!"

She was already at the foot of the stairway. "Look can we talk? I said I was sorry!" It was too late, she was already up and gone.

"Dammit" He had a habit of saying that. "Sorry" Harry apologized, just realizing the people standing in front of him.

"So you two know each other?" Spike asked sarcastically.

"About 5 years."

"Wow, that's—

"Wait you guys aren't reporters or anything?" Harry asked paranoid.

"No, just big fans." Phoebe went up and shook his hand. "It is an honor to meet you."

"Hi, uh-

"Oh, my names Phoebe. Hi."

"Uhh, honey, you can let go of his hand now." Piper told her.

"Oh, right," she walked back to line up next to Paige.

"No premonitions?"

"Not a thing."

"Great, you should have tried it on Hermione. Now he just thinks were weird."

"Hey, I'm working on it."

"Hi, I'm Angel, It's nice to meet you."

"You too—oh wait—"Harry shifted past him, spotting Ginny coming in the common room.

"Ginny, thank god. I need you to go upstairs and tell Hermione I need to talk to her."

"I'm sorry, but Hermione said not to—"

"Ginnny" he pleaded.

"Harry I can't."

"Please, you're the only one she'll listen too."

She finally sighed. "Oh fine, just get your stupid green eyes away from me."

"Thank you, so much. And before I forget you're the new chaser. Quidditch practice starts in 5 minutes." And he left her somewhat shocked and excited.

He told them all he had to leave and they could talk later. "Just make yourselves at home," he said walking out the portrait whole with his quidditch gear.

"Yes, I think I'll leave too, I have a million papers to grade." Wesley said. "We can catch up later, right?"

"Yeah, it was good to see you."

Wesley smiled and left. Leaving Gunn, Spike, and Angel with Phoebe, Paige and Piper.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So are you chicks single?" Spiked asked.

Phoebe laughed in a flattered tone.

"Spike," Angel had a warning tone to his voice, But he quickly changed his gaze to the girls, "I'm sorry, ignore him."

"No, that's okay" Paige replied, "We are."

Piper nudged her.

"Oh, right, except for Piper, she's married, well divorced, uh, they're still trying to work things out."

Piper rolled her eyes. "That's not what I meant, look" she directed their attention to the book she was holding.

"Oh, cool, they have an article about us in their text books."

"Phoebe moved in to get a closer look when a tap came from behind.

"Huh!" she gasped.

Hermione withdrew her hand quickly, but it was too late a premonition was well on it's way.

Hermione looked shocked.

"What's wrong with her?" she asked.

"Whoa- Phoebe opened her eyes, and glanced at Hermione before looking to Piper.

"Uh, it's hiccups." Phoebe answered. She mimicked a fake hiccup and then said "see?"

"Okay...well dinner's in 3 hours, in the Great Hall."

"Thanks"

"I'll be in the library if you need me."

After she left Piper quickly asked, "What did you see?"

Phoebe noticed Angel, Spike and Gunn were also looking at her.

"Uhh...there was a man." She had to think quickly. "He was standing outside of the school." Yeah, that sounds believable.

"Well, what did he look like?"

Oh, great, now what? "Uhh...I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

Come oon, think, Phoebe, think, Oh- "He was wearing a black cloak," she continued, "with it's hood up. I didn't see his face." Hmm...she thought. I'm good.

"Was that it?"

"Uh, yeah, pretty much. It was all kind of a blur. I think I just need to rest."

"Yeah that's a pretty good idea, we'll see if you can remember more later." Piper suggested.

All three of them went up stairs to find their rooms.

"Hmmm, I wonder which one it is?" Paige asked as they wondered the upstairs.

"Umm, guys? How 'bout this one?" Piper suggested stopping at a door that had the word 'Guests' on it.

She opened it up and inside revealed 3 four-poster beds. With each of their luggage placed next to one.

"Wow" Phoebe stated. "This is nice." The rich red and gold gave the whole room a warm feeling.

There was a bed next to a window that Phoebe and Paige were fighting over. They both seemed to spot it at the same time and then noticed each other looking at it. They were obviously thinking the same thing because they took off running towards the bed at the same time. Not surprisingly the both arrived at the same time, and were still arguing while Piper unpacked.

---Meanwhile in the Guy's room---

Angel, Gunn, and Spike went upstairs as well. They found their rooms and were sorting through their luggage when they started to talk about the alliance.

"Look, you guys I'm just saying that we should stay neutral, It just seems like the best option right now. " Said Angel.

"How is that the best option?" Gunn asked.

"This isn't any of our business, and it's best if we just stay out of it."

"Business? The wizarding world turning evil isn't our business?"

"Look Gunn, we don't even deal with wizards in LA—"

"Not before. But what happens when they all go evil, you know if this Voldemort guy goes to power, this isn't just going to stay in London."

Gunn, I think you're buying too far into this, the situation can be handled....They don't need us." He added quietly. "The 3 of us aren't going to make a difference."

"Yes we can—

"NO we cant! If we couldn't even stop Fred from dying, Then how are we going to protect a whole school?! Why do it, if were just going to disappoint them?" Angel sighed and left the room.

Gunn and Spike were silent for a while. They didn't know how to react to Angel's out burst. But it got them thinking. Maybe he was right. Maybe they couldn't do it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione glanced at her watch while sitting in one of the desk's at the library.

"4:15" she said aloud. "15 minutes late isn't that bad." She had already spent her time checking out several books that laid sprawled across the desktop.

"4:27" she stopped taking notes and went to find another book. Maybe he's busy she thought.

36 minutes later....

"5:03, that's it." She closed her books. He wasn't coming. I can't believe I actually thought he'd show up! She angrily walked out of the library carrying all her books, when she spotted Malfoy in the Great Hall with a group of Slytherins.

"Where were you?" she stormed up, not caring about the stares she got from the other slytherins.

He rolled his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"You were suppose to meet me?"

"Oh, right" he smirked. "Sorry, I didn't feel like it." There were some sniggers from the Slytherins.

"This is just like you!" She was completely fed up with him. "You're arrogant, rude, and have no regard for anyone's feelings but your own—

"Do you really think I would waste my time with a mudblood?" he sneered. Some of the Slytherins were trying to hold in their laughter, but most of them couldn't control it.

Hermione whipped out her wand so quick, that they all seemed to take a step back. "Fine, don't help, but you'll regret it."

She shoved her wand back into her side as quickly as she took it out. She had only drawn it out to shut them up.

"What are you going to tell on me?"

She ignored him, and turned to walk away. But then the most horrible thing happened. Her foot got caught on her robe and she tripped, falling hard to the ground, as all her books went flying across the floor.

The roar of the Slytherin laughter was so loud it pounded in her ears. Her face was buring red, from embarrassment, and her hands were burning red from hitting the floor.

She got up and picked up her books, while the Slytherins were still laughing. Of all the people to witness her, why them?

She reached her last book, when a hand stretched across it, at the same time as hers. She looked up to see a guy holding the book out to her.

"Thanks—

"Here let me take those." He grabbed the rest of her books, and lead her out of the Great Hall.

"You didn't happen to see that?'' she asked once they got out.

"Uh, yeah." He smiled.

"Oh, god, I wonder how many other people saw me make a fool out of myself?"

"Don't worry, everyone embarrasses themselves at least once."

"Why me? And in front of Slytherins!?

He laughed.

"Oh, sorry" Hermione blushed. "I didn't introduce myself. I'm—

"I know who you are, I'm William Brody"

"Oh," Hermione was surprised that he knew her. "Your in Ravenclaw right?"

"Yeah—

"Hermione!" Harry was running up to her. "I've been looking for you everywhere." He turned and noticed the person standing next to her. "Oh, hey Will." Hey eyed him carefully. Why was he carrying her books?

"Hey—

Harry cut him off. "Hermione I need to talk to you."

"Can it wait a second Harry?"

"Oh, that's okay, I should probably get going anyways. I'll see you later" Will said, handing back her books, but Harry intervened.

"I'll take 'em." He reached for them.

"Oh, thanks," Hermione replied to Harry. "I guess I'll see you later." She waved.

They walked in silence until Harry had reached where he wanted to go. He led her into the D.A. class room.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Hermione asked not looking at him.

He sighed. "I know you're mad at me, but before I say anything, I wanted to give you this." He held out a parcel wrapped in green wrapping paper. "Happy Birthday"

Hermione's mouth was slightly open. "Harry I-

"Take it" he said holding it out even more.

She took it slowly and opened it. Inside revealed a small rectangle box. She looked at him before going on, but he only nodded for her to continue.

She opened the lid and gave a small gasp. Inside the box was a beautiful heart locket. The chain was a brilliant silver, and the heart opened so delicately Hermione thought it was going to break. She was speechless. The neckalace looked so breathtaking she thought it should be on display.

"Oh, my gosh"

"It was our plan all along." He told her. "Ron got you the jewelry box and I got you the jewelry to go with it."

"It's beautiful"

"I'm glad you like it" he smiled. They stared at eachother for awhile, but then Harry broke the moment. He cleared his throart. "Sorry, I didn't mean to distract you from what I really want to talk about."

"Oh, right." She said putting the gift away.

"Hermione do you know how you said, 'that's for me to decide not you'?

"Yeah"

"Well, I thought about it, and I still think it's too dangerous—

"Harry, I don't care, you know I would do anything for you-

"I know, and you deserve to know everything, so that's why I was going to say, your right."

"What?"

"Yeah, I hate keeping secrets from you guys."

Hermione was glad he finally came to that conclusion. She thought about all the things he could possibly be hiding and curiosity was getting the best of her.

"You remember that night at the Department of Mysteries? With the glass sphere?"

"How could I forget?" she answered painfully recalling the events that took place.

"Yeah", he agreed, "Well, inside that sphere contained a Prophecy."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Heh" here goes nothing Harry thought. "Apparently Dumbledore knows more than he's letting on." He started.

End of Chapter 6 

A/N...Yay, Harry tells Hermione about the Prophecy. No more secrets right? We'll see...hehehe. Don't worry he'll tell Ron later.

SORRY!!! I know it took me longer that usually to update, but school started so I have a lot of homework!!! Plus I had a writer's block, It sux! But I've decided to try and keep my updates constant, so I'm going to try and update every 2 weeks!!

In the next chapter you will find out what Phoebe's premonition really was about, and hmm...that's all I can say. So what did you think? Did you like Angel in the story?? Please Review!!!!!!!!!! .

I'm sorry, I was in such a hurry to post this chapter I forgot to respond to the reviews!!! So I'm responding now.

Responses: I don't know if I'll make Voldemort the source of all evil, because then, it goes too much into charmed, and then I have to bring in demons and everything, so I'm sticking to him being an evil wizard.

Yes, I found out Hermione's b-day was Sept. 19th after I posted the chapter, but I was close, wasn't I? Thank you for telling me, if you find any more mistakes please tell me.

And if you know any British terms, as well, please tell, I would really appreciate it. Thanks for flashlight and Hallway, I don't know if I'll use torch, but I'll definetley use corridor...

Yes, Ginny and Avery are a couple, and I don't know about Will and Hermione, anything is possible!!! Please review, and if you have any ideas, feel free to tell me about them.


	7. Bad News

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry potter characters, J.K. Rowling does.

Chapter 7

"So killed or be killed" Ron said, restating what he was just told. "I can't believe this, why didn't Dumbledore tell you sooner?"

"I guess he thought I couldn't handle it."

Ron looked at Harry and saw he looked uncomfortable.

"Hey mate, are you sure you don't wanna talk about it?"

"I'm fine. We should probably get some sleep."

Harry got up to go to bed.

"Yeah ok" Ron said standing up. He cleared his throat. "So, I met this Avery person the other day, and I don't like him."

Harry laughed. "Ron, you don't like any of Ginny's boyfriends."

"No, but this one I really don't like."

Harry just shook his head and continued up the stairs, while Ron tried to persuade Harry to see his point of view.

"I'm serious, I can tell he's bad news"

"How" Harry asked.

"By the way he looks and talks"

"Ok" Harry decided to humor him, even though he thought he was just being paranoid. "Well, what did he say?"

Ron stopped short "Uh, all he said was 'hi'... but it was the_ way_ he said it that—

Harry just looked at him weird.

"What?" Ron asked innocently.

Once again Harry just shook his head and decided against commenting. "Good night."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione woke with a start, she had a bad feeling in her chest and her dreams refused to let her sleep. She decided to go to the bathroom. Hermione looked herself over in the mirror and splashed cold water on her face. She was paler than usual.

Suddenly a pain shot in her head and she heard a voice, it was shouting.

"_Come! Come!"_ It repeated. _"Leave your positions! Follow!"_ It shouted over and over again," she couldn't stop it, and the pain was getting even more unbearable.

"Hermione, Hermione!"

She jerked awake. "Where am I?, Ahh.." She put her hands up to her eyes, It was morning and the sun was shining. She felt the coolness of the bathroom tiles against her body. She must have passed out. She quickly got up.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked, her face was panic stricken.

"I'm fine" Hermione told her, but she didn't looked convinced.

"I just have a headache, that's all."

"Hermione, this is the second time—

"I said, I was fine Ginny"

"No your not," Ginny kept her voice to a whisper so the other girls wouldn't over hear. "You keep complaining about you headaches! Now I didn't tell Harry or Ron yet, but I think you should go see Madam Pomfrey before I do."

"I don't—

Lavender walked in.

"Hello" they both acknowledged her.

Lavender nodded in reply.

"I'm fine" Hermione said one last time and left.

When she was alone, she quickly performed the spell for her headache. Next she reached into her drawer and pulled out the locked Harry gave her. Seeing it again, made her smile. She put on and admired it in the mirror. It was perfect, she thought, completely flawless.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Phoebe, what are you talking about?" Piper asked.

"I'm saying I lied."

"Why would you lie about a premonition?"

"Because, I don' know...I saw Angel and them, and I didn't want to worry them with the truth."

Paige looked at her inquiringly. "And what exactly is the truth?"

Phoebe took a deep breath while Piper studied her.

"I saw, the girl"

"Hermione?" Paige asked.

"Yeah" She spoke quietly. "She was killed by a wizard."

"What?" Paige asked in disbefief. "No, that can't happen. My charge can't die."

"It won't come to that," Phoebe told her. "Were going to save her."

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe this," Paige went on "I have to go find her."

"No, wait Paige." Piper grabbed he arm before she made it out the door and turned her around. "No one is going to die. Were going to stop this. Now, Phoebe, when did this happen?"

"I'm not sure"

"Phoebe!"

"What? All I know is it happened at night. That means it could be tonight or a week from now."

"Please tell me you know where she was when it happened." Piper asked

"Heh, your not going to like this"

"Where was she?"

Phoebe sighed. "In a stone corridor."

"Heh, great. Just great! So all we know is that my charge dies at night, which lets see, happens everyday! And she's somewhere inside the whole fricken castle!"

"Hey! I'm sorry I can't recognize the castle, that I've been in for one day, enough to exactly pinpoint her position, but I'm trying!"

"Well maybe if you got better premonitions—

"Oohhhh, well maybe--

"Hey, Hey, Hey! Break it up! You guys, we have to stick together on this. Does the power of 3 ring a bell?" Piper looked at both of them. They both took a seat on their beds. They knew Piper was right.

"I say we do what we came here to do. Our best plan is to teach her how to control her powers, so she can defend herself when the time comes."

"Your right," Phoebe sighed. "Were sorry"

"We should probably go find her. If we just tell her who we are, it'll be easier to teach her how to use her powers" Paige suggested.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione walked to Transfiguration with Harry and Ron. They made it just in time for the bell.

Professor Mcgonagall walked in seconds after they did.

"Good Morning class. Today, we are going to work on specifics. Someone name a color."

Someone yelled out "Green!"

"Green, alright, now a type of drink...okay pumpkin juice. Okay now, watch my wrist movement and repeat after me..._Sescantava_"

Everyone repeated in unison while following the movement.

Then she changed the book into a green goblet filled with pumpkin juice. "Okay, now you try."

Hermione got it on her 3rd try. They used the rest of the period to practice.

"Neville..._Neville! _ Stop! Your going to blow something up. Now watch again." Hemrione did the wrist movement slowly as his eyes followed her hand.

"Everyone pack up!" Mcgonagall shouted over the class, seconds later the bell rang signaling the end of the period. "Everyone stay seated! I have your test scores to handout. Once you get it you may leave."

"Potter, Brown, Malfoy, Weasly, Patil, Parkinson, Thomas..." and the names kept going.

"You guys can go ahead I'll catch up when I get my test." Hermione told them.

"Alright, we'll meet you in the common room."

"...and Ms. Granger." She was the last one. "Ms. Granger, I called you last for a reason, we need to talk."

"About what Professor?"

Mcgonagall handed her the test.

Hermione froze. Her question was answered as soon as she saw the circled red number at the top of the paper.

"Are you alrigh—

"A 'D'?" she was in utter disbelief.

"Ms. Granger is there something going on you care to tell me about?"

Hermione swallowed and then shook her head. "No...I'm fine" She wasn't about to tell Professor Mcgonagall about her problems, and still, she didn't find it as an excuse.

"Ms. Granger I know about your powers. They can be troublesome, so I'm willing to give you a make up"

Hermione was silent.

"Ms. Granger?"

To Hermione that didn't seem fair, but then again who cared if it was fair? She would get the make-up and bring her grade up. "That won't be necessary Professor, I'll do better next time." She took her test and shoved it inside her book. "I'll just be going." She wanted to get out of there as soon as possible, and Professor Mcgonagall didn't say a word to stop her.

She went into the girls bathroom and shut herself in a stall. She put the toilet seat down and sat their with her knees up. _I just need time to think...What happened to me?...I can do better..._

She heard the door open and a group of giggling girls walk in. Oh great, she thought. She had better get out of there. She was just about to open the stall door when something made her stay put.

"I can't believe you like Harry." It was Cho's voice.

"Yeah, I know, he's so perfect." It was Parvati.

Hermione was about to gag. Perfect? Hardly! If they only had a clue about what was happening in his life.

"But I don't know what to do."

"Well Hogsmeade is this weekend, you should ask him to go. Oh, but wait..." her face turned sour, "watch out for that Granger girl.

"What a freak."

"Arietta." Hermione whispered. Oh, she hated her, she was the one who turned them all in for the D.A. meetings.

"and a complete know-it –all" Cho added. "It's like she thinks she owns Harry, she's always bossing him around."

"Hermione waited for Parvati to respond. Something like "No she's not," or "I don't think so," but nothing, only silence.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to like Harry, since you and him—

"Oh, no." Cho said almost at once. "I don't like him any more, plus if you date him then you have to be around that Hermione girl, and I can't stand her.

"Well I don't think Harry's obsessed with her."

Thank you, Hermione thought.

Parvati saw their blank stares so she added, "But she can be controlling—

Hermione rolled her eyes, _That's it_—Hermione opened the stall with a bang. "You might wanna check who's actually in the stalls before you start gossiping. Cho, I'm surprised you didn't think of that first, I thought Ravenclaws were suppose to be clever. You know, sometimes I think you belong in hufflepuff." Hermione knew she ticked a nerve. She knew Ravenclaws hated Hufflepuffs, just as much as Gryffindors hated Slytherins. "Oh, and girls, don't flatter yourselves about Harry, you really think you have a chance?"

Hermione left quickly before they could say anything. She had a smirk on her face. That felt good. Hermione turned the corner thinking about what had just happened and ran straight into guess who? Draco Malfoy.

Oh, this is getting old, she thought.

"Well if it isn't Ms. Know-it-all"

She had had enough of that saying today, so decided not to pick up her books and turned on Malfoy.

"You didn't meet me this morning."

"Oh, that"

"I said for only five minutes and you couldn't even do that."

"Well, I thought is was only 5 minutes, so it couldn't be that important." He said.

She scoffed. "You don't even care about this project, you don't do anything—

"Hey I want an 'A' as badly as you do!"

"Well then maybe you should—

"What's that?" Malfoy asked pointing behind her.

She turned around sharply to see what Malfoy was looking at. Her eyes lit up in horror as she saw her test had fallen out of her book, and was in clear view to any passerby. "Oh no," she made a move towards it but "_Accio_ paper!" Malfoy was too quick for her.

He caught the paper in his hand. "Oh my god, Hermione Granger got a 'D'? Well, bloody hell I knew this day would come."

"Malfoy give it back."

"Are you serious? I think I'm going to have this framed!" She chases him into an empty classroom.

"Malfoy stop it, I said give it back." Hermione tried to grab it, but unsuccessfully.

"Better yet I think I'll have it copied and pass it out to the whole school."

Hermione pulled out her wand. "Give it back or else."

"Oh really? You think you can hex me?" he pointed his wand at her too.

"I know I can."

"Wow, are you sure Granger? Harry and Ron aren't here to protect you."

"So? I don't need them."

"Really, hmm...you don't have any other friends, correct?"

Hermione was silent. She looked back up at him and fidgeted under his gaze.

"Exactly, without them your nothing."

"Shut up or I'll hex you"

"Wait I thought I had to give you the test back or you would hex me."

"Shut up and give me the test back." Hermione stated through gritted teeth.

He smirked, he loved playing around with her. "Fine have it your way." He ripped the test in half and held out the bottom portion, while he held the top one, which had her name and test score.

"_Expelliramus!"_

Hermione didn't know what she was doing, it was just instinct. She didn't catch Malfoy's wand, it just went flying to the side. She went to retrieve her test. She found the bottom half, and was desperately searching for the top half—

"Looking for this?" he held up the top part of the test. "I'ts going to take more than that to keep me down." He laid his eyes on his wand in the corner. "_Wand!_" he called, and his wand came flying to his hand. "Hmmm...now what's a good duplicated spell?"

"Heh" she smiled bitterly, "You know I've put up with all your insults and attempts to make my life miserable over the years, and I've tried for it not to get the best of me, but it does. And now, I'm finally pushing back.

You don't do anything, you're lazy, and I _cant_ stand you! You are nothing but a spoiled little rich kid, who goes running to dear old daddy for everything! But daddy's in Azkaban now isn't he!?"

Once it had left her mouth Hermione knew she had made the biggest mistake ever, but it was too late now. The next moment something hit her hard in the chest and she was sent hurdling backwards as she lost hold of her wand. She hit a bookcase and crumbled to the floor as an avalanche of books toppled on top of her.

Wand or not, she could still defend herself when she was mad. She uncovered herself and with a forceful thurst of her arm Malfoy went flying sideways.

He recovered quickly and looked at her in shock. "What the—

Once again she had realized her mistake. She had exposed herself. Obviously when she was mad, she didn't think.

"I always knew you were a freak."

"Shut up, you're the one who called for your wand earlier."

"Hah!" He laughed. "I'm a Malfoy! Of course I called for my wand." He saw her look of confusion. "You really think I'm not capable of something that simple? Malfoys are surrounded by black magic."

"Black Magic?" Hermione wasn't sure she was hearing right.

"That's right Granger, Black Magic. It's been in the family for generations. It's always surrounded us. That's why Malfoys are stronger that ordinary wizards.It's in our blood."

Hermione was silent. Malfoy was deeper than just evil she thought.

"Everyone knows that." He said. "You mudbloods, and your limited knowledge of magic. It's people like you who infect the wizarding world. You taint it with your pathetic blood."

"Shut up."

"Don't you get it? You don't belong here!"

She didn't want to argue. "Give me my wand." She tried to change the subject when she remembered she didn't have it, and noticed Malfoy was holding her wand the whole time.

"No, you don't deserve a wand. Magic isn't a gift to you, it's a curse."

"Give me my wand!" she said even louder.

"and a burden" he added.

"No it's not!" he was just trying to get in her head. That's what Malfoy does. He prefers to mess with your mind than duel.

"Really?" he sneered. "Have you ever thought about it?"

"What?" He was right. Hermione was quiet as thoughts filled her head. When her life was well, normal, she never worried about her life. She was never put in life and death situations, where her or her friends could be killed. Also because of what she was, her parents were endangered too. Voldemort killed muggle-borns and their families fifteen years ago, what's to stop him from doing it now? Plus with her powers, it was just too much to worry about it was just making her life worse. It would have been so easy to just give it all up, to turn away. Then she could have a normal life again. She could spend more time with her parents—No, what was she thinking. This is what Malfoy wanted. It's not a burden she told herself and she seemed to snap back to reality.

She used her telekinis, and to her amazement, her wand went out of Malfoy's grasp and went to her. The minute she got it she left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The door burst open and inside was Gunn, Spike, Angel and Wesley.

"Professor Pryce? I want to change partners. I have to." Malfoy had drawn the last straw and she couldn't take it anymore.

"Ms. Granger you're bleeding."

"What?" Hermione looked down at her arm. She hadn't even noticed it till now, and she didn't even feel it.

"I'm fine. Please let me change partners."

He sighed. "I'm sorry, no switching, there is no one else to switch with. Come, let's get you to the hospital."

"Then I'll do it myself."

"Ms. Granger it is a group project. You would have to get your partner to agree to do it by himself as well. But if he doesn't then you'll have to work together."

Yes, she thought, of course Malfoy would want to do it by himself. "I can do that, Thank you. I'll tell him right awayahhh!!" There was no warning, her head just exploded with pain.

"Ahh, my head" She opened her eyes. There was a blinding white, then she realized she was in the hospital. Her robes had been changed and she was lying in the bed.

She shot straight up. "What happened? What are you guys doing here?" she saw Harry, Ron, and Ginny sitting around the bed.

"You blacked out." Ginny said.

"Again." Harry added.

"Wha—she sighed in defeat, and slumped back against her pillows.

"I told them." Ginny said.

"And I can't believe you didn't." Ron replied.

"Ahh, Ms. Granger your awake. How are you feeling?"

"I have a headache." She answered.

"Here, drink this." She held a glass up to her mouth, and Hermione drank. The hot, thick liquid poured down her throat slowly.

Madam pomfrey seemed about ready to leave, when she turned around. "A headache didn't give you that cut."

"What?" Hermione looked down and saw her arm was bandaged. Now that she was conscience, she could feel it sting. "Oh, I fell."

Madam Pomfrey eyed her carefully. She was not convinced, but did not push the matter any farther.

"Very well dear, you rest. All of you out."

"But we—

"I said out, shoo!"

They barely made it out of the doorway before she closed it on them.

The door had only been closed a minute, then it reopened.

"I said ou—"Madam Pomfrey started but turned to see, Paige, Piper and Phoebe."

"Oh," she said. "Ms. Granger needs her rest."

"Yes we know, and were sorry, but we only need to talk to her for a little bit." Phoebe told her in a baby voice, holding her thumb and index finger and inch apart to emphasize 'a little'.

Madam Pomfrey looked reluctant but finally she replied.

"You have 5 minutes." And she walked out the door.

They all walked over to Hermione's bed. "Wow, she's strict, huh?" Phoebe stated in hopes to lighten up the mood.

"I suppose," Hermione replied. "Did you need help with something? I'm afraid I can't show you around—

"Wha—No." Paige said. "Actually we came to talk about you."

"Oh, I'm fine—

"No, not about that, about something else."

Hermione looked confused.

"Well I suppose we should tell you who we are first." She looked around to check if the room was empty and it was so she began. "Were the Charmed ones."

Hermione looked like she was about to laugh, but the suddenly it dawned on her. "Oh, no wonder you all look familiar. I've read about you, yes, I did a whole report and—wait, what are you doing at Hogwarts?"

"Well since you read about us, you know what a charge is, right?"

"You have a charge at the school? That's so exciting, who is it?"

"You're my charge."

"What?" Hemione laughed. "But I don' t need protection." Then her face turned serious. "Do I?"

Paige looked at her sincerely. "Don't worry, nothing is going to ha—

"Oh my god, something terrible is going to happen to me isn't it?"

"Honey no, were here to protect you, evil doesn't stand a chance against us."

"Well that's comforting." She slumped back against her pillows. Seconds later, she sat back up. "Who are those other people? You know, the other ones I showed around."

"Oh, them." Piper said. "There...just..visiting."

Paige rolled her eyes at Piper. "You promise you won't tell?" she asked Hermione.

"Paige! I mean, Paige, honey, what are you doing?"

"I'm being honest."

"Well it's not really your decsion to tell her or not."

Paige thought about it and concluded if Angel wanted people to know who they were, he would tell them. "Yeah, just visiting." She replied with a nervous laugh.

Now it was Piper's turn to roll her eyes.

"Heh, what she means is," Phoebe started, "is that, we can't tell you. There's some information we can't share with you."

"It has to do with the Order, right? Or Voldemort."

"What?" they all tried to give her a blank stare.

"It's okay I know about that."

Suddenly the door opened. "You have one minute," Madam Pomfrey told them and walked back out.

"Oh, wow, how did we get so off topic?" asked Paige.

"Right, well what else is there?" Hermione asked.

"Look we don't have much time, so were just going to be straight with you. We know you have powers."

"And that you're just coming into them," Phoebe added.

"What? I don't—

"It's okay, this is why I was sent here. To help you control them."

Hermione was speechless. This was the last thing she expected, w ell, getting powers was the last thing she expected, but there was nothing she could do, somehow someway, she got them. She was actually happy that someone could help her.

"Okay," she finally muttered.

"Alright, times up!" Madam Pomfrey came bursting in. "Out you go, the dear needs her rest."

"Were going," Phoebe said, then she yelled back to Hermione, "Dumbledore wants to see you after dinner."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was after dinner that Hermione had been released from the hospital, although she had to beg Madam Pomfrey. Hermione went to Dumbledore's office. She found the Charmed ones in there, and Dumbledore know where to be found.

"He said we could practice here. No one will bother us." Paige told her.

"Okay" Hermione said slowly, "so what do I do?"

"Here we decided to start with the vase." She pointed. "All you need to do is to clear you head. Your emotions are connected to your powers, so you have to be calm. Just concentrate on the vase and move it."

Hermione waved her hand at it, but it stood completely still on the table.

"Okay, try concentrating harder."

Hermione nodded and took a deep breath, she once again waved her hand at the vase. It trembled at first, then slid across the table, fell off and smashed on the floor.

"I see we have a lot to work on." Paige said with a smile. "Don't worry you'll get it, it took us all awhile too. Try again." She said putting another vase on the table. "Dumbledore made lots of duplicates."

Hermione closed her eyes and relaxed. She imagined the vase moving in her head then she opened her eyes, waved her hand carefully, and the vase slid across the table gracefully, and she stopped it right before it reached the end.

Bye the end of the night, she had successfully, used her telekinesis. She used it on several inatimate objects and to Phoebe and Piper' s displeasure on living objects as well. She also got to see all of the Charmed One's powers, except Phoebe's premonitions. Which brought up Hermione's telepathy. She practiced it a couple times, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't read minds at will. Their thoughts came to her at times and at other times they didn't. She told them she was starting to get a headache, so they decided to call it a night.

Hermione slept better than she had in nights in the past. She slept so good, she over slept. She woke up at seven, breakfast was almost over. She rushed into the shower. Afterwards, she charmed her hair dry, got dressed and ran down stairs.

Hermione walked into the Great Hall met with gravely faces. She walked to see Harry and Ron hadn't touched their food.

"What happened?" she asked looking worried.

Ron put the Daily Prophet out in front of her.

She picked it up with a shaking hand. The headline said...

_**Reunited?**_

Late last night, Dementors left their positions, and departed the island, that is home to Azkaban, leaving over 150 inmates unguarded. It is a mystery to all of us. Why would these Dementors leave? Aurors are investigating the scene as we speak, and they have found no answers. Several excapes occurred over the night, as no one was around to stop these deadly fugitives. Escapes include...

Hermione looked hurriedly through the list of name. Her head was spinning. She didn't recognize the majority of names, but 5 of them gave her a sick feeling in her stomach.

..._Bellatrix Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, Rookwood, Macnair, and Lucius Malfoy._

End of chapter 7 

A/N: If you didn't recognize, those were all the wizards they fought in the Department of Mysteries.

Sorry!!!!!!!!!! I know I haven't updated in like forever, but I've been so busy!! I'm taking AP classes, so I'm loaded with Homework, and I have 2 projects and 2 tests, I do sports and I take piano lessons, so I've barely had time to write. But no matter what, I promise you, I will not abandon this story!!!! Oh yeah, were getting _another_ hurricane. JEANNE!!! It made a complete U-turn and came back for Florida. So I wanted to update before the power went out.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! Review!! Tell me what you think, and if you have any ideas, for Hermione's other powers tell me!! If not, then the two she has will be it.

I'm thinking about it, and Hermione will date other guys before she dates Harry, It's just more interesting that way. I know, I know Harry and Ron weren't in here a lot, but they will be in the next chapter. This one was mostly about Hermione. Okay, so I won't forget about this story, so you cant either!!! Please keep reading and reviewing!! Thank you. Bye


End file.
